Forbidden Fruit
by Cleobitchra
Summary: For Hermione Granger, Tom Riddle was a dark temptation. A temptation that could very likely destroy or solidify the woman to power. For Riddle , Hermione was forbidden and he desired a taste. He wanted to consume the little witch. He wanted her to witness the dark tendrils of power laying dormant in her very form. Tom Riddle was going to have Hermione Granger, no matter what.
1. Mudblood

Chapter 1: Mudblood.

Chapter Text

Honestly, Miss Granger, those two friends of yours is only going to slow you down. Even with your unfortunate bloodline you're surely too acquire some status off intelligence alone. Potter and Wesley however, will need to use their parents influence, well Potter at least." The pale skin beauty whispered like a lover to the frizzy-haired witch beside him. The potion fumes seemed only to magnify the leggy witches long curls volume.

Hermione Granger rolls her green eyes as she continues to measure powdered Wolfsbane with a silver scalpel."Honestly, Riddle its unbecoming to try to throw off your competition. I believe your skill alone could one day surpass mine if you gave up your extracurricular activities..", Hermione whispers haughtily. Riddle has noticed that her pulse quickens when he stares at her intensely, so he stares at her delicate mannerisms and furrowed brow as she tried to concentrate on the project before them. Riddle internally chuckles when he notices the quickened pulse on her freckled throat. Tom wanted to wrap his hand around her delicate neck; she looked soft and tempting. An absolute forbidden fruit. He found himself wondering if she moaned softly or was she an aggressive lover? True to her brash house? Riddle tenses slightly before continuing to add his Wolfsbane to the pewter cauldron beneath him. He stirs before staring into the haughty swot's hazel eyes.  
"You are no competition to me, Hermione Granger. You are merely something that has my interest for now.", He whispers, smirking at her bristled anger. Tom Riddle grabs onto one of her curls before letting it go quickly. Hermione tries to smack his hand away but misses drastically, however, catching the glazed eyes of Professor Slughorn nearby. Tom Riddle smirks at her predicament before turning back to his Wolfsbane Potion.  
" Ahh Miss Granger, my bright pupil whatever is the matter?" , a rosy-cheeked Slughorn says while somehow squeezing through the narrow table to Hermione and Tom's cauldrons.

" Well Professor I ...well you see", Stammered Hermione as her cheeks soon grew as pink as their Potions Masters own ruddy mass of flesh. Tom chuckles darkly before running his hands through his glossy waves of black hair. Slughorn peers into a flustered Hermione's cauldron before hiccuping and patting her on the back diligently.

"Ah, I see Miss Granger! Your potion is complete. It's as perfect as ever. Keep this up, and I'm sure to ask Dumbledore for your internship after graduation. Twenty points to Gryffindor." , beams Slughorn and pats Riddle on the back with raised eyebrows before waggling towards Nevile Longbottom, who somehow managed to create a gelatinous mess of grey slime that was consuming everything in contact.  
"Do try and keep up.",Hermione smirks at Riddle, who rolls his eyes before they both began bottling their potion into vials.

The rest of the potions class was clearing out when Riddle grabs Hermione's wrist gently. She jumps before snapping her wrist back in defiance. Riddle waits for the last irritating Hufflepuff to leave before walking closer to the startled witch before him. He slowly takes in her subtle cupid's bow, how her golden brown curls smelled of honey and cinnamon.  
" This...all this is child's play, Hermione." Riddle holds his hands out and stares at their surroundings to emphasize his meaning before turning his green eyes back to the delectable course beneath him. He takes in her subtle tension and the way she bites her lip in curiosity.  
" I'm playing a dangerous game, yet the rewards are worth it. Graduation is around the corner, and once I leave these institutional doors, I plan on conquering everything. Let me know when your ready to play with higher stakes than house points", he begins to trace Hermione's neck softly, and she bites her lip harder before pushing away from the gorgeous Slytherin, her cheeks flamed and blood pounding into her ears like tribal drums. Riddle raises his eyebrows in question before flicking a piece of dust from his shoulder and watching the wary witch before him.

"I would never team up with you Riddle; I rather work hard through my skill and integrity alone than follow you and your immoral ideas.", She says before grabbing her books and heading towards the arched exit in a flurry of honeyed cinnamon. Tom Riddle stares at their shared potions table before grabbing the infuriating witches dropped quill and turning towards the door himself.

 **Later that evening.**  
 **Slytherin Common Room**

Tom was currently fuming at today's events. It was clear from everyone in the Slytherin room that Head Boy wanted to be left alone, his magic was cold and unsettling. The majority of the younger Slytherins were forced off to bed and the older years were currently working on a prank for the seventh year Gryffindors. Tom twirled the maroon quill between his fingers as he stared into the fire in calculated determination. He is snapped out of his thoughts when a blur of silver blonde hair bows before him.

" Rise Malfoy, What is your report?", Toms says before putting Hermione's quill in his robe pocket. He conjures himself and Draco Malfoy a tumbler of Odgens finest. Malfoy accepts before sitting across from his master.

" My Lord, I have returned from the owlery with word that the tome shall be seekable, my lawyer has contacted several treasure hunters, and I await her letter," Draco gulps his firey drink before refilling and waiting for his master's word. Riddle sips his drink before nodding his head.  
" Excellent. What of the childish prank our housemates on foolishly working on ?", Riddle rolls his eyes at the waste of time.  
" The rest are on their way back now; I passed them on their return from outside. They are quite drunk; however, I made sure that they left Granger alone.", Draco says before refilling his choice of vice. Tom nods his approval before pouring over the tome he conjured.

" My lord, may I ask why you are so interested in the mudblood? I'm sure you could have defiled her years ago, yet it's like your courting her? Forgive my forwardness.", Says a tipsy Malfy. Riddle closes his book gently before staring at his right hand with cold eyes. Draco feels the change of dynamics in the air before even noticing Riddle's anger. He stares in fear at Riddle's cold yet silent fury. Draco soon finds himself unable to control his left hand as he grabs the bottle of Odgen's Firewhiskey and shoots his head back before opening his mouth and pouring the hot drink into his mouth. Draco Malfoy gags as his body wouldn't allow him to purge the liquid nor stop the onslaught of fluid. Riddle stares at Malfoy before opening his book and sipping his drink.  
" The subject of Hermione Granger and what I intend to do to her will not be discussed now or ever, Do you understand?"

The heavy clink of an empty bottle is heard hitting the marble floor in a shatter as Draco Malfoy hunches over in his bile and the smell of fire. His silver hair was dripping with sweat, liquor, and shame.

" Yes my Lord.", He croaks before clearing the mess and bowing weakly. Tom Riddle stares at the wizard before him in silent observation. He finally stares back to his book, but not before saying.

"Also, only I can call Miss Granger Mudblood."


	2. Purely Platonic

Hermione found it quite strange to see entire the Gryffindor table empty upon arrival early Saturday morning. The perks of being the Head Girl was her private room; even Riddle rarely slept there he usually just showed up on random nights to torment her peacefulness or to work on homework together. Hermione was almost sure that he slept in the Chamber of Secrets, Riddle wasn't one to sleep in a shared dormitory if only she could find the damn entrance! Hermione stares up from her coffee and fruit to Riddle's dark gaze. Hermione rolls her eyes before continuing to gaze over the Daily Prophet and its biased articles. She was starting to worry now, the late risers of Hogwarts were beginning to enter into the Great Hall, and not one single Gryffindor was present. She certainly hoped that they were not nursing hangovers from one of their infamous Gryffindor parties, yet that doesn't explain why the younger Gryffs were missing. Riddle sits down pouring himself a cup of tea; he gazes at the witches suspicious gaze before staring at her spiral of curls piled on her head in a riotous bun in amusement.  
" My Granger your hair is looking extra lovely today.", Riddle says before sipping his tea. Hermione turns the page of her newspaper in no mood for his taunting today. " Riddle, what did your Slytherins do to the Gryffindors?", She stares from her paper with a raised eyebrow. Riddle looks back incredulously, his bright teeth sparkle, and Hermione finds herself recalling last night's encounter with clenched thighs.  
" My Miss Granger, why would you expect I know anything about our school's choice of nighttime activities? I think the head boy and head girl should be able to trust each other, no? And to think I came bearing gifts." , Riddle purrs before pulling Hermione's quill from his potions book and waving it before her. Hermione scoffs at Riddle's play of innocence as if attending school beside him for seven years hasn't taught her anything, She grabs her quill which Riddle allows with a charming smirk.

" Riddle you have had control of your house and practically the whole school since fourth grade. Let's not pretend that this and everything that happens in it isn't somehow hissed into your ear", She raised her hands in a mocking manner of Riddle's monologue last night. Riddle raises his eyebrow at her cheek before grabbing his cup.  
" Yes well, I must allow my subjects a few freedoms, unimportant to my agenda you see. Besides, I gave them specific commands that they followed, so I'm satisfied.", Riddle says before staring hungrily at the witch before him, she was biting her lip in killing curiosity. " What commands?", She finally asks. Riddle plucks a ripe blueberry from Hermione's plate before popping the berry into his mouth with a smile.  
" I simply commanded them not to get caught and do not lay a finger on what I consider mine.", Riddle says cryptically with a look of hunger etched upon his gorgeous face. Hermione found herself puzzled at the Slytherin heir's vague answer. She knew she was unlikely to get more out of the subject.

" Yes, well I suppose those two rules go without saying when it comes to your sycophants. Why are you still here Riddle? If you haven't noticed by now, your girlfriend of the month is staring daggers at my forehead. I promise you I will not hold back if Selwyn wants to have a go. Honestly, what do you see in her Riddle? Hermione huffs before staring at the blonde beauty clutching her wand in barely concealed anger as she subtly pouted and flicked her hair to catch her boyfriend's attention. Hermione fights the urge to gag. Besides her stunning Icelandic looks and curvaceous body, Mariam Selwyn was quite vapid, vain, and cruel. Riddle turns towards his houses table to observe a simpering Mariam as she tried her hardest to seduce the heir several tables away. Tom Riddle sighs before turning back to Hermione and refilling his cup.  
" Miss Selwyn's blood will serve my future purposes, and despite all the unnecessary theatrics, she knows her place." , Hermione watches as Selwyn and the Rosier twins hurry to the bathroom, the blonde witch a fit of angered tears.  
" Riddle using her solely for her prominent bloodline is simply wrong, if only you realized that your intellect and charisma alone would carry you. Imagine being Prime Minister of Magic in ten years top simply off merit alone." Hermione stares into Riddle's eyes with excitement before following his own to gaze towards their conjoined hands. Hermione quickly returns her hands to her lap with a heated face. She was so embarrassed at her burst of passionate emotion. The handsome wizard before her stares at his hands before rising and saying.

" Why wait ten years when I can have everything I desire within a third of that time? You should consider letting go of your moral grounding Miss Granger, even just once to experience a sliver of power. I could show you how exhilarating it would be with me.", Riddle's shadow covered the head girl, and she shivered at the raw feeling of his gaze before biting her lip at the forbidden possibilities. Hermione shakes the taboo ideas from her mind.

" Are you asking me out, Riddle? You're not my type you know. Besides I'm sure, I was quite clear on never joining your little gang of followers." , Hermione says clearly before standing and leaning over the empty Gryffindor table. Tom Riddle's emerald eyes flick over the leggy lioness before him.

" Miss Granger we both know that's a lie, I would head to the Hosptial Wing, I'm sure the two idiots need you." Riddle bows slightly before turning towards his table.

" Which part is a lie? You not being my type or never joining you?", Hermione instantly regrets asking upon taking in the head boy's mischievous smile.  
"Both Miss Granger.", Riddle says softly before sauntering towards his circle of loyal followers. Hermione shivers as she stands in place, her mind running rampantly over the peculiarity of Riddle's behavior this year. Sure the two have always had a connection, from budding academic rivalry to seventh-year academic partners. Sure Riddle enjoyed verbally tormenting her; however, she knew how dark Tom Riddle could be. She heard and seen enough of the after effects to know Riddle was vicious once crossed, yet the only side Hermione experienced was Riddle's elegant sophistication; alongside his stark bluntness of course. Honestly, Hermione stopped analyzing their relationship years ago. She figured Riddle valued Hermione for her intelligence and fiery demeanor; she wasn't one to back down from anyone. Something the two both found out their first year. Hermione found she enjoyed Riddle's company at times as well, not that she would ever admit that to the smug snake. She already got enough from Harry and Ron ( and the entire female population of Hogwarts) about Riddle and her platonic relationship.  
" Barely platonic", Hermione mutters before grabbing her backpack and heading towards the hospital wing. She was sure whatever the Slytherins planned was of nefarious content. Hermione internally groaned at the sure retaliations her rowdy house will be sure to enact. There goes her plan to keep the school rivalries solely on the Quidditch pitch.


	3. Potions Partners

Hermione felt surrounded in some surreal muggle sci-fi movie. The entire Gryffindor house was crammed in the Hospital wing, and they looked utterly alienistic with without any hair. The whole Gryffindor house either decided to all remove their hair, eyebrows included, or the Slytherins found a hex that removed a person's hair. It didn't seem any charms were working since a hysterical Lavender Brown was currently wrapped in a lilac and orange sari as she clutched her long dirty blonde ringlets in her hands and muttered every hair charm she knew. Parvati Patil was passing out more of her beautiful colored saris to the sniffling girls around her. Ironically, Hermione felt wholly exposed as she walked through the bald heads towards the center with her heavy hair piled high. She knew instantly that the Slytherins only left her out of the prank because they deemed her difficult hair a curse itself.

" Why did she get a free pass? Granger is a poster child Gryffindor!?" , Lavander gasp as tears streamed down her plump face. She was currently in the process of making a wig from her hair. Hermione looked towards a frantic Madam Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn presently making hair growing potion at rapid speed, before sighing and heading towards her old roommates, it was impossible to find the boys in this mess.  
" Maybe because she doesn't sleep in the Gryffindor Common rooms anymore you git," muttered a familiar voice. Ginny Weasley is only recognizable due to her bright green eyes and light ginger freckles speckled on her nose and cheeks. She was adorned in a bright scarlet sari that made her eyes twinkle.

Patil pushes Ginny out of the chair before grabbing a wailing first year. " I would say more because head  
boy Riddle fancies her.", Teases Patil before focusing on the task at hand. Hermione ignores the chide comment before hugging Ginny.  
"How did this happen Gin," Hermione whispered. She was trying not to laugh at a fourth-year boy who was mourning over the death of his budding mustache. Ginny smiles at her ill attempts before patting the spot beside her, Hermione sits before pulling her wand out.  
" I remember going to bed with my hair and waking up completely well you see, and do I mean hairless everywhere. I seriously might have to force the spell out of Zabini on the Quidditch pitch. I'm baby smooth down there." Ginny raises her nonexistent eyebrows in exaggeration. Hermione giggles before conceling her laugh at the angered Lavander.

" Hey Gin, where are the boys?"  
" They went off to find Malfoy," Ginny says, and Hermione curses under her breath before putting her wand at the center of Ginny's forehead.  
" Crinis Crescenta," mutters Hermione and she smiles seconds later as bright red hair sprouts from Ginny's head in long waves. Her entire frame dwarfed from the amount of hair  
on her shoulders.  
" You are honestly the most brilliant witch to ever grace these halls, Hermione. What spell was that?" muffles, Ginny before attempting to wrangle her waist length hair out of her view. Hermione begins teaching a frantic Brown and Patil the spell.  
" I remembered it from reading Harry's grandfather's hair potions journal, can you do me a favor and show Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny shakes her massive head and Hermione dashes off to find her two best friends. She dives behind  
the nearest alcove before pulling out the marauder's map.  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.", she mutters softly before scanning the school for her brash friends.  
" Mischief managed," she says heading towards greenhouse seven.

Hermione could feel a stitch in her side as she reached the greenhouse, thankfully the majority of the dangerous plants were rendered under stasis to prevent accidental deaths. Hermione pushes the foggy glass doors open to see a bald Harry and Dean holding back an enraged Ron. Nevile was mainly trying to make sure none of the sentient plants were harmed during this squabble. Draco Malfoy was looking unusually pale as we chuckled at the angered and weird looking head of Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger always thought Ron's ears were cute, they matched his bright character and brighter hair. However, without hair, Ronald looked like a human house elf. She didn't need to guess what Malfoy taunted Ron about before her entrance. At further observation, it seemed that the Gryffindors followed Draco, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott to their weekly smoke session in the greenhouse. A somber Zabini is the first to notice Hermione, he takes in her bristled appearance before subtly nudging a chuckling Malfoy. Malfoy pales more before putting out his rolled joint of dragon weed and bowing satirically towards the head girl and her crackling curls.

Harry turns around at Malfoy's sudden change of demeanor and smiles sheepishly at Hermione.  
" Ah, Hey M'ione sorry to make our head girl look bad but these gits have been asking for it. ", Harry says before smiling at Hermione's concealed smile. She silently performs Harry's grandfather's charm nonverbally as her classmates watch each Gryffindor grow a headful of hair, facial hair and all. Hermione eventually ushers out the Gryffindor males to go shave, it took many threats to ban Ronald from the Quidditch pitch before he calmed down enough to leave and hopefully shave the ill attempts of his beard. Hermione sighs before turning around and swishing her wand with a snarl, the dragon weed rolled joint between Goyle's lips vanishes in a puff of smelly green smoke.

" Geeze Granger it's the bloody weekend, all work and no play makes daddy a dull boy.", Draco smiles suggestively before coughing a puff of greenish smoke. The Slytherin men laugh under the obscurity of the drug. Hermoine sneers her face at the hacking cough of Crabbe before staring back at Malfoy with no amount of patience to give.  
" Oh, Riddle is demanding you call him Daddy now? I presumed " My Lord" would be enough. Twenty points from Slytherin for smoking and being a complete prick. The Newts are months away yet you chose to spend your time with useless pranks.", Hermione spews, and Draco rolls his eyes before opening the foggy glass door for the head girl and following her out into the frigid fall air.

"You're seriously no fun Granger, Learn to loosen up. I thought you said that hex would nullify all hair growing charms Zabini?", Malfoy says to Zabini.  
" I said it would work on any known hair follicle inducing spells. It appears our head girl knew of an unpublished spell.", Zabini stares sideways at Hermione before excusing himself to the library to sulk.

" I thought your lot would be hairless for at least a few days, way to ruin everything. Even when you're spared, you still find a way to be a swot. Honestly, Granger let your hair loose, I bet your kind of fun once you-"

" What do you mean spared?", She asks with questioning eyes. Draco curses softly before nodding for the rest of the Slytherin boys to head into the castle. He then stares at the tall witch before him.  
" I meant since your head girl and all we obviously spared you the humiliation of being bald and then having to go back to that," he motions to the curly mass of hair piled on top of her head. Hermoine steps closer to Malfoy and his jaw tenses at her gaze.

" Malfoy remember our third year? Let's not have a repeat., she narrows her eyes before crossing her arms over her tight maroon turtleneck. Draco stares at her full chest before finally groaning into the leave scented air.

" You two are obviously meant for each other, with the threatening alone.", He mutters before turning up his dark wool hood and saying, "Ask your new potions partner Riddle. He's most likely on the fourth floor of the library, he likes to think there.", Draco bows before giving one of his heart swooning smiles and running towards the heated castle.


	4. Sweet Nectar

**-Saturday Afternoon-**

 **-Whoose?-**

True to Malfoy's words Riddle was on the fourth floor of the library, figures since its the least preoccupied level, she ponders if perhaps it held the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione huffs as she eventually reaches the stained glass doors of the fourth-floor library. Thankfully using the maurader's map, she located head boy Riddle in minutes. It seemed the Slytherin Heir enjoyed studying behind an old statue of a woman and what appeared to be a detailed snake wrapped around her leg, the woman's features were drastically worn from time. Hermione held her breath as she observed a completely unguarded Tom Riddle.

Riddle seemed lost in a book of ancient quality. Hermione noticed that he was simply alluring when alone and not putting an act on, although he appeared to be frustrated. He poured over the delicate tome with an intense gaze and clenched jaw, it looked as if the very pages would crumble between his fingers if he so much rubbed them together. Hermione licked her lips as she tried to see the title, any book worth Riddle's entire attention usually meant trouble for someone. Seriously why couldn't she just graduate and intern with Professor Slughorn for crucial credits for the Potion Masters division in Athens? Why did she always get pulled into the mysteries of Hogwarts halls? Hermione nearly yelps as Riddle slams his fist violently on the desk before him and the shifty structure creaks in reply.  
" Compliance is simply overrated," Riddle mutters in simmering anger before rubbing both his hands through his hair. Hermione believed this was the perfect time to make her exit and she turns to see the marble snake was, in fact, a real snake as glinting silver greyscaled light splattered across Hermione's sweater. The massive beast hisses before bearing its fangs in defense, unraveling from the worn women's leg.  
" Riddle!", She whispers frantically making sure to keep her eyes on the alabaster snake before her. She didn't want to risk reaching for her wand and being poisoned.

"You really shouldn't spy of people Miss Granger, it's very unbecoming for a lady." , Riddle whispers into Hermione's ear. She jumps before turning around to face the more challenging serpent in the room. "I was not spying Riddle, I came looking for you." , Hermione looks over Riddle's shoulder to the desk hoping to catch a glimpse of what angered the usually cooled man before her.  
" That's not what Jaria says, looking for something Granger?", Riddle questions with raised eyebrow and smirk.  
Hermione sneers at the silver-white snake Jaria before feeling her cheeks redden.  
"Why did you have the Slytherin's spare me?", Hermione blurts out before silently cursing her lack of charisma. Tom grabs his pet snake before staring at Hermoine with quiet thought.

"Becuase your mine.", Riddle states

* * *

 **-Dine & Dash-**

Tom Riddle tried his hardest to stop his smirk, but the curly witch's expression was significantly the funniest thing since Potter being chased by a Hungarian Horntail fourth year. Hermione stood utterly frozen, her plump mouth open in complete disbelief. Her face began to pinken as she realized he was quite serious. Riddle admits he should have introduced her to his other life years ago, yet the curly minx had enough suspicion that she was instinctively distrusting of Tom from the very beginning. Tom kisses Jaria on her delicate patterned head before vanishing her below and facing the stunned with dark amusement. Hermione finally snaps out of her stunned silence and stomps her foot on the polished wooden floors of Hogwarts Library.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle, you have utterly lost your bloody mind! I am no one's property. I should have listened to Harry years ago!, You are crazy... wait crazy isn't the word! Your utterly demented Riddle and should be admitted to St. Mungos!",, Hermione stomps her foot one more time for effect. Yet the head boy just stares lazily at her breast, he enjoyed antagonizing the witch, her breast jiggled quite deliciously when she was irate. Oh, how he loved casual weekends specifically for this reason. Riddle smiles before returning to his hidden alcove and propping onto the old desk.

" Miss Granger your innocence is refreshing. Being around housemates with their own futile agendas can become so tiresome. I was protecting you from harm excuse me for enjoying the look of your hair upon your head and not the floor", Tom mutters before conjuring a comfortable chair for Hermione. However, the cheeky girl grabs the old chair belonging to the desk and sits down, crossing her black stocking legs and pulling her black velvet skirt down further.

" I do have my own agenda, Thomas. It just doesn't involve the maiming of muggles and archaic ideologies from your slowly crippling followers' bloodlines. It revolves around potions and creating new life-altering ones", Hermione spews before lowering her defenses at Tom's indecipherable look. They both knew quite well how Hermione has planned for her future, after all, he's the only one who would listen.

" Thank you for saving me, although a warning would be appreciated and I'm not an object Riddle.", She says softly. Riddle nods solemnly before grabbing his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on Inferi. Professor Snape surprisingly was allowing the seventh years free reign in choosing the topics to study and research about. Hermione bites her lip as she pulls her own homework out with fluttering stomach.

" Riddle, what were you reading earlier? Before your snake nearly attacked me?", she adds dramatically.

" I thought you weren't spying on me, Miss Granger? And Jaria would never attack unless given the order", Riddle says while listing the complex ways to destroy Inferi in elegant calligraphy. Hermione silently watches his sleek strokes before continuing to subconsciously draw little snakes along her notes as she stumbled through her thoughts. She scratches them out at realization before shoving her notes back into her bag haphazardly.

" Yes well I did glimpse a book, and I admit it piqued my interest a bit, you know me and books. What's it about?", Hermione tries to remain nonchalant, yet Riddle could see her thumping pulse through her pale freckled neck. She was utterly adorable he thinks before putting his emerald quill down and standing over her. He gently grabs her chin, and she looks up with flushed skin, a touch of hesitancy in her hazel eyes.  
"Has no one ever told you that curiosity killed the cat, little lioness?", Tom murmurs and relishes at the way she shivers in his hand. Hermione licks her lips as she inhales his masculine scent of herbs...rosemary and mint, burnt cedar, and a subtle smell of iron Riddle smiles as he rubs his thumb over her cupid's bow.  
"Aren't you ever curious Hermione? What it would be like to walk on the dark side? To let your inhibitions soar? You're awfully good at playing a good girl. I wonder how naughty you could be? Tom whispers softly as he begins to scratch her scalp lightly with his nails. She lets out a throaty growl making Riddle grab her waist before picking her up and putting her onto the rickety desk. Hermione snaps out of the pheromone-induced trance and tries to get down. However, Tom puts his arm up with a darkened look of want.  
"Riddle?", Hermione asks quietly, and Tom takes a deep breath before staring into her eyes, calmer. Controlled.

"Hermione let me taste you," he says thickly, and she whimpers as soft tremors wreck her body.  
"I...I've never," she sputters embarrassed at her lack of experience. Riddle growls darkly before grabbing her neck and kissing her passionately. Hermione is thrown off guard as Riddle pushes her upper body onto the slanted stone leading to the stained window above them. She lets out an invulnerable moan when he grabs her waist and squeezes tightly. Riddle bites her lip hard before sucking her torn mouth in hunger. Hermione cringes slightly and scratches his arms with her long nails in retaliation, leaving bright red lines on his pale skin. Tom hisses before rising up and staring at his witches swollen lips with a heaving chest. He runs his left hand up her long stocking thigh, stopping near the waist when she tenses. Riddle's voice is thick with lust when he says.  
"I said allow me to taste you, not take you. Let me watch you squirm in pleasure. I want to see you come undone Hermione.", She shivers at his low voice and the predatorial glint in eyes as they sparkled in the window's multicolored lens. Hermione nods her head slowly before biting her lip softly. Riddle was going to devour her.

He kisses her softly on her throbbing mouth before releasing her unruly hair around its confine like a halo of temptation. Tom slowly added his right hand along her long leg before pulling the stockings off and tying Hermione's wrist onto the raised window handle. She widens her eyes slightly pulling against her traitorous bondage before stopping at the feel of Tom's warm hand on her thigh. Riddle stops his caressing to stare at Hermione tied in his favorite spot to study. He was going to take this desk to the Chambers he decides. Riddle grabs the matching chair and sits down as if preparing to feast. He peers into Hermione's lust-glazed eyes before licking his lips and slowly rolling her velvet skirt onto her taut stomach. He controls himself from taking her then and there. This little witch was a naughty little minx; indeed Riddle thinks hungrily. Hermione's choice of underwear seemed to be a lacy maroon thong that hugged her curvaceous body perfectly. Tom rubs this thumb slowly over Hermione's sensitive flesh, and she instantly moans before reddening at the sensation. Riddle kisses her forehead softly before hooking her thong onto his finger and removing her lingerie with stilled breath. He pockets the transparent material into before viewing his treat in hunger. She was an excellent specimen Riddle remarks before staring at the innocent witch.

"Hermione I'm going to devour you like a delicacy.", he stares up to look into her eyes and the leggy witch shivers at his intense look, devoid of his usual playful banter.

"Beautiful," Tom Riddle murmurs before lowering his tongue onto Hermione's pearl. She instantly bucks upwards in surprise and pleasure. Riddle chuckles as he lowers her back down, Hermione's eyes roll back as the vibrations of Riddle's laughter pleasure her fuller. He continues to lap at her in carnal desire, caressing her thighs and breast as he tasted his mudblood. Hermione was entirely in bliss as she rode the ascent to orgasmic pleasure, the back of her logical mind knew this was going to be hard to swallow later once she was alone and her hormones were caged, yet cared not, she just wanted more. Hermione moans softly as her eyes roll to the back of her head and she opens her thighs wider, welcoming Tom to begin sucking her clitoris harder. He stops his attack when he observes her plump throbbing bud glistening with his saliva. Tom licks his lips before rising and kissing her neck softly, Hermione continues to moan, and it's music to his ears. He lazily rubs her sensitive flesh as he licks her ear, whispering.  
"You don't taste like mud Hermione. You taste sweet like honeyed fruit... honey...that's what you taste like.", Riddle murmurs before pinching her clit and kissing her on the lips as if consuming her orgasm. Hermione comes hard, and she gurgles her pleasure as Tom continues to explore her mouth during her intimate experience of pure bliss. He views Hermione's flushed face as she plummets down from her flight in ragged breaths. Riddle was damn sure not letting this woman from his sight.

Riddle straightens his suit before unrolling her skirt and untying her red wrist from their confines. Hermione was still trying to process her mindblowing orgasm that she just lay stunned on the slanted stone. Tom chuckles before kissing her on the forehead and helping her sit up. He glances at his watch before sighing.

"I would wish to show you my many other talents; however, the world will not take over its self. I must go to a premeditated meeting. I shall enjoy the sweet taste of you on my lips. We will have lunch at Hogsmeade tomorrow, please do not make me come looking for you.", He kisses her hand before grabbing his bag and sauntering away. Hermione sat there for probably ten minutes before she began looking for her scattered belongings. It took several failed Accios before she realized it was no use.  
"That snake took my panties," she whispers incredulously while transfiguring a roll of parchment into white cotton knickers.


	5. According to Plan

Hermione knew her disillusionment charm to be compelling yet, it didn't make her walk of shame any less mortifying. No matter how much she tried to focus on everything else but the slight throbbing between her legs did the sensation intensify. Fortunately, a majority of the school was outside enjoying the unusually warm November weekend. She eventually arrives at her hallway on the sixth-floor corridor.

" Beetle button," she murmurs, her heart racing against her ribcage as the weaved tapestry of ivy moved to reveal a stone corridor behind. Hermione quickly runs to her door before removing her wards and heading straight to the bathroom. She runs the claw tub bath before slowly undressing and sinking into the scalding waters. Hermione dropped under the water and replayed the moment of her orgasm.

She felt alive.

She's had an orgasm before; she was quite skilled at wrangling one out during exam times. No, this was different; it was more carnal, it was exhilarating... It was taboo. Riddle was taboo. His dark lifestyle was merely a flitting thought to Hermione, of course, she was curious, but until of late she has always been scared to cross that threshold. They have somehow come to an unspoken agreement years ago on the matter. Riddle kept that part of his life private, and she decided years ago to look past his shifty extracurricular activities in progress of their studies. She had her suspicion, and quite frankly it made her stomach queasy to think any were true. However, Hermione knew this changed everything; being academic partners with mild chemistry was different than actually acting on those whims locked deep in the recess of her mind. She would have to face him, tomorrow if he was serious about finding her. She would just have to explain that today was a mistake.

Hermione groans before submerging herself into the steamy waters.

 **\- Sunday Afternoon.-**

" Miss Granger must you Gryffindors always be so melodramatic?", Zabini asks with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione stares at him from her plaid maroon and gold blanket. She was currently trying to read as she watched the boys and Ginny play Quidditch in the sunny, crisp air. It seems Riddle was not accepting her polite decline for their lunch date and sent Malfoy and Zabini to get her.

" I owled Riddle earlier that I was busy and had to reschedule. Now leave me alone before I practice this new hex Ginny learned from Bill Weasley, it's supposed to switch the victim's genitals.", Hermione snaps her sunglasses down before turning back to her novel. Draco growls before plopping down and snatching the tiny witches book, careful to cover his body from hex.

"Malfoy give that back!", Hermione hisses softly, not wanting to alert the boys and their brash behavior. Hermione could handle matters for herself and usually without the blood loss.

" Listen, Granger, please follow us to Hogsmeade and enjoy a nice lunch with Riddle. He's in an unnaturally good mood, and we would like it to stay that way if you catch my drift?", Draco mutters gravely. Hermione stares at him silently before shifting her eyes to the dark-skinned Zabini.

"Fine but no more pranks this year or I swear I will make your last year here seem like a stay in Azkaban!, Riddle will get enough of ordering me around like I'm some lackey", Hermione jumps up before smoothing her oversized grey cardigan out and stomping her boots towards the Hogsmeade trail. Draco Malfoy stares at Zabini with raised eyebrows before following the angry witch. Blaise follows before eventually catching up.

"I bet dating her is pretty intense, with the scolding and threats," Zabini mutters as they follow from a safe distance. Draco chuckles in the crisp fall air.

"Yeah well I bet dating the dark lord would be more intense, I feel sorry for the girl. She's not too bad after you look past her swottiness.", Draco stares questingly at Zabini's stalled steps.

" Malfoy you need to be discreet when referring to our master's identity.", He says seriously. Draco nods his head before urging him to catch up with Hermione.

Hermione was not looking forward to this meeting with Riddle; she was going to have to tell him to stay away from her. She couldn't risk her future when it was within her grasp, besides she wasn't going to be a conquer for the smug snake. Hermione and the two Slytherins enter into Hogsmeade's central entrance right when Mariam Selwyn abruptly pushes past their group with angered tears and threats of revenge. Draco stumbles back dropping his wand with a curse word.

" Way to keep it classy Selwyn!", Malfoy yells to the icy blonde as she makes a rather rude gesture in return. Zabini rolls his eyes before heading towards Tome and Scrolls. Hermione watches as Selwyn's figure disappears to the trail back to Hogwarts.

" Malfoy?", Hermione asks as guilt from last night wracks her form. Sure she couldn't stand Mariam Selwyn or her cruel group of friends, but she didn't mean to come between Riddle and Selwyn's relationship. What kind of head girl am I?

"Earth to Granger?", Malfoy says while waving his hand in front of her furrowed brows. Hermione snaps out of her thoughts before smiling sheepishly.

" Sorry I was just... what's wrong with Selwyn?" , she asks before following Malfoy to Tome and Scrolls. Draco turns around towards the path they just left before staring back at Hermione before smirking.

" Oh well let's see, Oh yes Riddle told her last night that " her services were no longer needed and she was relieved of her title as his girlfriend." she didn't take it too well. Serves her right, she was beginning to walk around like she was our queen. Ordering me around like I was some common mud-." , Draco stops his rant to stare back at the stunned muggleborn behind him. He sighs before retracing his steps.

" Granger look don't think any of this is your fault. Riddle has a peculiar taste that Selwyn doesn't have a chance in hell to fill, you however do. Riddle has claimed...Ugh. Honestly, you can not be as intelligent as you are yet so naive? Draco implores. Hermione stares at her boots before biting her lip and glancing back at the silver Slytherin in frustration. She didn't like not having the answer to things and especially did not like being called naive.

" I'm not naive I just.. Riddle and I have a complicated relationship?" , Hermione seems to ask in flustered confusion. Draco laughs loudly.

" Complicated is what you call Daphene and my relationship. You and Riddle? Okay look for someone who wasn't as particular with the pedigree of your bloodline, you would be the perfect catch., he says quickly with a red face. Hermione rolls her eyes before trying to pass his tall frame having no time for such nonsense. Malfoy quickly grabs her hand.

" Wait, listen to me Granger, I meant that I am a pureblood and will eventually become the head of my household. Magically I need a pureblood mate, If not I would not legally receive any of my families assets including my very magic itself. I could become squib. It's an old magical curse many ancient prominent pureblood families enacted to make sure their future offspring would keep the bloodline unsullied. ", Draco rubs his head in humble demeanor. Hermione snorts before rolling her eyes.

" What I meant to say was If you looked past your "self-righteous know it all uppity personality." you are beautiful and kind and very powerful. You are total take home quality, Granger so please explain to me why you have never had one boy dare ask you out? In our seven years, only Victor Krum ever dared. A boy who didn't even attend our school and we all know how he mysteriously almost died in the maze. Of course, Potter was there to save the day. Think about it Granger, why has no one ever bothered you besides harmless school quarrels?", Malfoy waits for this knowledge to sink in, knowing he was most likely going to feel Riddle's wrath, but the poor girl deserved to know who she was up against. Hermione stares at Draco before staring at a distant Blaise Zabini who was currently warming his hands with impatient etched on his face. She stares back at Malfoy in shock before saying softly, "Riddle."

Draco clenches his jaw before putting his arm around Hermione and ushering her towards the old bookstore.

"Come on Granger; I've already said too much.", Draco says softly as they walked towards the dusty windows of Tome and Scrolls. Hermoine allowed Malfoy to guide her inside the warm building and for her first time in her life she was not ecstatic to enter a bookshop.


	6. Depraved Desires

Hermione admitted she was a bit scared to encounter Riddle. Draco opened a new spectrum to his manipulation, and she was beginning to think that maybe she was naive. Draco leads her past an empty shop of dusty books and old rolls of parchment. He holds open the moth-eaten drape leading to the back of the storefront. Hermione stares at Malfoy in a new light. She knew the Slytherins stuck together no matter the consequences and she knew that Tom Riddle was the face of their house, naturally being the heir and all. But how far was the Slytherins willing to go? Did Riddle have spies following her around, reporting her daily activities?. Riddle could have admirers from other houses as well, and the eerie thought made Hermione shudder. Who was Tom Marvolo Riddle?

Tom Riddle is sitting at a round table with tea as he reads the very same book from yesterday afternoon; at the rustle of fabric, Tom places the ancient tome into his heavy robed fur. Before giving the only entrance his undivided attention.

Hermione clenches her wand in a tight grip upon entering at Riddle's cryptic glare. He notices her tense nature and grins sadistically before standing up and bowing towards the wary witch.  
"Miss Granger, how nice of you to finally show up. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini were ever the gracious gentlemen when retrieving you?", He flicks his wand across from him, and the chair pulls out for Hermione to sit down. She quickly takes in her surroundings before plopping down onto the iron wrought chair and crossing her arms across her thick grey cardigan.

" If you call snatching my book a gentleman act, but what can you expect from his upbringing.", She mutters before grabbing the teapot and fixing a steaming mug of Earl Grey. Riddle stares at Malfoy with an icy look the whole room could certainly feel. Draco rubs his hands through his hair before saying nervously, "Yes, well by any means necessary. Forgive my eagerness, my Lord.", He kneels waiting for torment. However, Riddle was already sitting down observing Hermione as he prepared his cup of tea.

" How was your morning, Miss Granger? I don't recall seeing you at breakfast. It seemed so out of your element ", Tom says while twirling his wand with skilled hands. Malfoy stares from his spot incredulously, unsure if he was allowed to leave or was forced to view this catastrophe as punishment. Hermione sips her tea with knitted brow; she was uncertain of how she should play this new information Malfoy gave her. She glances up from her lap and catches the confused man half kneeling half standing. His face was remnant of Goyles during testing.

" Malfoy? What are you doing?", Hermoine asks with a raised eyebrow. Honestly, the whole house was raving mad she realized. Riddle turns from his studying of the girl to realize that the silver idiot was waiting for his dismissal. Riddle smirks at his reign of control before waving his hand towards his follower. Draco rises and bows before leaving quickly.

Hermione Granger stares in complete disbelief before shaking her head softly and gently putting her cup down. The witch rises gracefully before heading through the moth-eaten drapes quickly and out the store in seconds. She decides to take the longer route back to Hogwarts; it skimmed across the Black Lake and the borders of the Forbidden Forest before wrapping towards the Quidditch pitch. It was about a thirty-minute walk, and she needed to be alone. She sprints to the obscured path before slowing down and taking in deep breaths of chilled air. She leans onto the nearest tree and closes her eyes to still her nerves.

" We need to work on your disappearing skills; your tracks led me directly to you." , Riddle whispers into her ear. She yelps in fear before trying to pass his tall frame. Riddle grabs her throat in a firm grip and pushes her back onto the roughed tree bark. Hermione raises her wand hand; however, Riddle quickly grabs her wrist before pulling it down to her side. She grits her teeth at the overpowering.  
" Riddle, let go of me this instant.", Hermione says through a strained voice. She has never seen this side of him before. His eyes here black, not blue but the color of ink. His face remained unreadable, yet his jaw clenched.  
" I thought you enjoyed yourself, Hermione? You certainly seemed like you did. I admit tying you up may have been a tad bit too much, It seems I will need to coax you into my preferred taste. ", Riddle lets go of Hermione's throat before stepping back to view his marks on her neck and wrist with delight. He smirks subtly before licking his lips at her simmered anger.

" You will never be touching me again understand? Speaking of which give me my knickers back you fucking thief!", She holds out her hand her ears red from anger. Riddle shakes his head with laughter as he slowly paced his prey.  
" Language Miss Granger, I will be taking ten points from Gryffindor, and I'm afraid that you forfeited that delectable scrap of fabric the moment my lips touched yours." , Tom stares below Hermione's waist before gliding his eyes towards her own flashing ones in beguilement.

The bristled witch jams her manicured finger into Riddle's fur cloaked chest. " You had your scaly hands around my throat mere minutes ago, and you dare to take points away from me? ", Hermione pokes him harder on the chest every so often to emphasize her point. " Not only are you delusional to think we will ever have anything but I know that you have been threatening potential boyfriends and scaring them from me!", She realizes how absurd the accusation sounded after the words leave her mouth and she reddens further with angered embarrassment before cursing Malfoy to oblivion. Riddle rubs his chest with a questioned look. " I believe I do not know of what you speak? Are you saying I have something to do with your lack of lovers?", He asks with subtle amusement behind his innocent mask. Hermione growls before walking a few feet from him.

"Riddle you know exactly what I'm talking about; Oh my Merlin, It all makes sense now!", she screeches as a gust of wind blows past swirling a pile of leaves amongst the two. Hermione growls as she begins to pick the leaves from her curly mane. Riddle stares at her stunned for seconds before concealing his shock at her burst of magic. He wondered did the witch before him even know she manifested that?  
" What makes sense Hermione?", he asks observing her unsettled nature; he wanted more of this power.

"Krum almost being mauled by a Spinhx, Mclaggen ending up in St. Mungo's for falling down the owlery stairs, Ronald seeming confused our first couple years, and Merlin knows what else! You may not have been the one to cast the injuries, but after seeing the way Malfoy cowered before you in fear I'm almost certain the orders were yours." , She begins to feel cold, all the adrenaline from earlier gone like the cooling wind tangling her hair. She realized it might not have been wise to tell a dangerous dark wizard that she had enough information to throw him away for hundreds of years. That's just it though. She realizes as Riddle watches her with confident poise. She didn't have any solid proof. There were investigations into both matters and Hermione was willing to bet her rare book collection that the snake before her covered his tracks thoroughly.

Riddle walks to Hermione with twirling wand, his long pale fingers like spider legs. Elegant yet deadly.  
"What did you expect Granger?", He asks coldly as he began backing her into an ivy-covered boulder. She clutched her wand with white hands preparing to fight tooth and nail to escape. " What did you expect when I said take my dark journey with me? Surely you know that I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing? I admit I should have introduced you to my other life years ago, no matter; this shall be rectified in the near future.", Tom picks up a curly ringlet, rubbing it between his finger before smelling the cinnamon lock. Hermione maneuvers around him, backing feet away from the skilled wizard with a raised wand and bitten lip. Riddle growls darkly before putting his fist onto the ivy-strewn boulder. Hermione observes as he clenches and unclenches his wand hand in controlled anger. She jumps as he quickly turns around with a nefarious smile.  
" It's entirely futile to fight my sweet. When are you just going to see what everyone else seems to understand?", Riddle raises his eyebrow in mock confusion.

Hermione tightens her grip on her wand; her heart in her throat when she asks shakily, " And what is that Riddle?".  
The head boy stares at her slim form, her freckled collarbone, and worn lip. He stares the now tangled crown of curls upon her head before finally snapping his dark blue eyes to her wary ones.

"That your mine.", Tom Riddle says matter of factly.

Hermione flashes her wand towards him, but Tom deflects the spell, and it crashes into the tiny sapling near his perimeter before igniting into bright purple flames. Tom stares at the violet foliage with hungry eyes. He turns around to a wide eye Hermione. She has stilled at the realization that it was she who attacked another student, with a dark curse at that. The startled witch backs into the nearest tree as she watches the sapling burn to silver ash. Riddle approaches her wandless as he takes in her confused expression with dark thirst.  
" It felt good didn't it?", He whispers to the stunned woman. She stares at her wand in silent battle with her very own dogmas.  
"That exact moment, your wand relinquished your very want? non verbally too, I've estimated you well Hermione. Tell me you cannot feel the tingle in your fingertips?",

Riddle twirls his finger around her soft ringlets as he leans forward, a breath away from Hermione's pale face. He notices that her hazel eyes were flecked with coppery gold specks.  
" You can deny that you would enjoy my side, but I know you, Hermione. More than Potter or any other Gryffindor. For years now I have seen your bitten lip as you secretly peer at my dark tomes during studying. I see the fire in your eyes when your bloodline or skills are questioned. No one would ever dare question your might if you took this journey with me. Be mine willingly Hermione. Let us conquer the world together. Bring it burning down and rectify it in our image.", Tom stares into her eyes as she stares back pliable at the moment, he knew she was perhaps weeks away from giving in to him, and he was willing to wait as long as it took. Unfortunately, his grandfather was persistent, hence the reason he must move forward quickly and push his delicate witch so. Riddle's eyes darken at the thought of his late mother's father and his consistent pestering. Hermione snaps out of her vulnerableness at the image of Riddle changed nature, she violently pushes him back before locking her wand to her center and heading to Hogsmeade with backward steps. Riddle rubs his chest with a snarl as he stares at his difficult witch. He wanted to curse her into submission but knew better to go that route with Hermione Granger. She was a delicate yet difficult conquest.

" When will you admit to yourself that you desire me just as much as I desire you? You are more like me than you even realize", he says with a cold voice. Hermione shakes her head in denial to the truth. She continues  
to point her wand at Riddle.

"I am nothing like you. Stay away from me Tom Riddle.", She says fearfully before summoning heavy fog and running towards the hectic Three Broomsticks.

Tom Riddle swishes his wand to clear the fog in silent thought. He stares at Hermione's running frame before turning towards the long trek to his castle.


	7. Walking a Thin Line

**_Hey, guys, I hope you are enjoying the story. Soooo yeah I did not plan for this to be this long, it was only supposed to be 3-4 chapters. But I mean I just can't with Tomione, such a fun pairing. Amirite Okay, so the reason why I wanted you guys to read this was because since this story is a little longer then I intended, I decided to give a quick background of the two main characters._**

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Parents died in a car crash the summer after her first year at Hogwarts. She spent a month in a muggle foster home in London before Harry Potter finds out what happened to her parents. She is then adopted by Sirius Black, who has already adopted Harry after his own parents died on a mission for Dumbledore. Hermione G, Harry P, Sirus B, and Lupin all live in Grimmauld Place. _

_**Tom Marvolo Riddle:** From birth to age 12 , Tom has been passed through the foster system, ever since his mother, Merope Gaunt died and left him on a nunnery. Miracles happen, and Marvolo Gaunt is mysteriously notified that he has a halfblood grandson living in muggle home. Gaunt Sr brings the boy to Slytherin Estates where he is raised on forth, Marvolo Gaunt is not a loving man, but Riddle enjoys the freedom and prestige of being an heir to Salazar Slytherin._

* * *

 **Walking a Thin Line.**

 **Wednesday Evening,** **Gryffindor Common Room**

Hermione was astonished that Riddle followed her request to be left alone. The majority of her week was balanced between her head girl duties, avoiding certain Slytherins she knew to be in Riddle's inner circle and using her open hours in the communal potions room. She was so close to getting her internship she desperately needed and refused to become rusty at the intricate art of potions. Hermione tried to keep her encounter with Tom the week before in the back of her mind, and It didn't help that nearly every class and social function was attended by the very man. Thankfully the majority of her classes were alongside her best friends who both had an unnatural dislike towards the Slytherin Heir. This left only Advance Potions and Arithmancy to fend for herself. Tom Riddle was humoring Hermione and her wishes to be left alone, but she knew his patience was only going to last so long before he would strike. She knew Tom Riddle from her many altercations with him. Specifically the summer of before her second year. The summer her parents died. Hermione blinks her eyes delicately before staring transfixed at the alluring dance of flames before her. There was once a time that the very thought of her late parents would put the witch in a downward spiral of barely contained grief. Now, however, six years since their deaths. The witch understood that people died, you grieved, and then moved on in their memory. She was sad she lost her family but was grateful to have gained another in the same flip of Death"s coin.

"Hermione are you sure your okay?", Harry asks seriously concerned that his sister was unwell. She glances up from staring at the fire with glazed eyes. Harry was wrangling his unruly hair from his face before continuing to run his clumsy fingers through Ginny's scarlet hair. They have been dating for nearly three years, almost no one was more ecstatic than the domineering matriarch of the Weasley household. It slightly disturbed Hermione that the woman was so adamant on being in control of her children's love interest. After several attempts of matchmaking did Hermione have to sternly tell Mrs. Wesley she was in no way interested in Ronald besides best friends.

"I'm fine Harry, I just have a lot on my mind.", She says quietly before continuing to proofread Ronald's ill attempt on an essay on vampyres. Professor Snape was going to eviscerate him, she stares quickly in irritancy at the snoring ginger beside her before flicking her eyes back to the soft green flecks of her adopted brother. She smiles softly before putting down Ronald's homework onto his drooling face and stretching on her tippy toes.

"I'm kinda stressed about the NEWTS in a few months, and my application for Athen's Apothecary & Advanced Potions University is very complex and relies on this internship with Slughorn. Plus, I'm expected to oversee the Yule Ball's decoration committee ideas. Nothing I'm not prepared for, however .", Not to mention I keep thinking about the tantalizing idea of Riddle on top of me. His hand around my throat, pulling my hair as I shred his back with my nails, she thinks guiltily before shivering at the remembrance of Riddle's black eyes filled with appetence as he gazed at her every morning during breakfast since the altercation. Riddle was a temptation, he was everything the witch was curious to taste. However, the repercussion of traveling down that particular path was enough to keep her from tarrying around the edges of Riddle's dark reign for too long. Hermione felt her situation paralleled nicely with Eve and the serpent, she would just have to make sure not to take an alluring bite.

As if reading the curly witch's mind, Ginny purrs delightfully," You forgot that the scrumptious head boy Riddle and yourself seemed to have a bit of a falling out in Hogsmeade last weekend.", Harry continued to run his fingers across Ginny's scalp as he raised his eyebrow in accusation towards his adopted sister. The redhead peeks one eye open to see the mortified look of her best friend before sticking her tongue at Hermione, who was currently staring everywhere but the couch where her brother resided.

"Nevile and Luna saw you leaving Tome and Scrolls in quite the flustered hurry, followed seconds after by an irritated Riddle. Harry stops rubbing Ginny's hair, and she pouts as he rises in concern.

"He isn't giving you any trouble, is he? I swear to Merlin Hermione I will knock the smug git down a few pegs if he lays a finger on you. You know what Uncle Sirus said, he will talk to Gaunt Sr. himself if the slimy snake won't leave you alone. Harry rushes over and grabs the curly witches small shoulders to make sure that she was listening to him. She stares into his green eyes before glancing to the door before her. She should leave, she realizes.

" I'm fine Harry, I promise you I can handle anything Riddle throws at me. Besides, we just had a disagreement on our head duties, and I overreacted. You both know how Riddle easily gets under my skin, a sport for him I imagine." she says. Ginny chuckles before stretching fully onto the soft velvet couch, taking the opportune space from her boyfriend's absence. Harry rubs his forehead in thought before letting go of Hermione's shoulders.

"Okay if you say so. I just worry about you at times, so does Uncle Sirius. He doesn't think you feel apart of our family. I explained to him that you were just really close to your parents and well... you know." , Harry looks to the floor in shame before staring back at the numb witch before him.

"Look M'ione just be careful around Riddle; he may have the majority of the wizarding world fooled. But I see through the facade. He's manipulative and dangerous.", Harry hugs his sister abruptly before whispering into her ear.l, "I don't believe his good samaritan act one bit." Hermione tightens his embrace before laying her head on her gentle brother's shoulder. "That makes two of us Harry.", she says with a tightened throat.

Hermione Granger decided to wait until her family fell asleep before slipping out of the Gryffindor common room towards the chilled grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione Granger had a lot of thinking to do, and there was only one place she went when it came to making difficult decisions.

* * *

 **Days Later**

The school was buzzing with the early dismissal of classes this afternoon, and the students and professors alike used the free time to prepare for the first Quidditch game of the year. The boys and Ginny were currently off practicing for their match against Ravenclaw in several hours. Ginny was adamant about the clever house having a secret weapon this year, in the form of some scrawny forth year with wickedly fast reflexes. None the less the curly which did not have time to worry about the frivolous game of Quidditch when NEWTS were months away. Hermione was currently tucked away in her cozy room when she realized that she forgot to pick up the jar of ink Ginny loaned her, the head girl stares at her own empty jar. She was tempted to refill her own magically, but then again it was always too runny. Hermione groans before kicking off her black furlined blanket and shuffles on her black oxfords. She swishes her wand, extinguishing the fireplace and softly shuts the door of her room before tiptoeing pass the common room towards the ivy tapestry door. She knew Riddle hardly ever occupied his head boy room here, but she couldn't risk his unpredictability.

Ginny was so thoughtful, Hermione thinks happily as she headed towards her room on the sixth floor. Not only did Ginny leave the jar of ink on her bed but she also saved some of Ms. Wesley's baked cookies. Hermione was ecstatic to curl up and study by a warm fire, adding cookies to the equation never hurts one bit she thinks warmly. The head girl turns the corner before turning back quickly. Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass were currently in what seemed to be a couple's quarrel. Hermione stilled her breath as she eavesdropped. Riddle would be so proud of her sneakiness she thinks sarcastically.

"Daphne my love listen to me, you know I do not love Astoria. I wish I can spend the rest of my life with you but- I have obligations to the Malfoy name and my father deems Astoria a fit for the family line", Malfoy says with a firm tone. Daphne Greengrass hits him weakly on the chest, Hermione nearly rolls her eyes at the tender hit.

" Oh, that's wartwash Draco! Your father only wants Astoria as your wife because she has our mother's blonde hair! I assume keeping platinum offspring is important to your line!?", Greengrass wails as she holds her own chestnut brown locks towards the startled wizard's face. She begins to whimper softly, and Hermione drastically wanted to hex Malfoy Sr and Jr for a putting any woman through this! Daphne Greengrass was a fragile woman who merely adored the ferret. Draco Malfoy sighs before grabbing Daphne and pulling her into a tight embrace, she cries harder as he kisses her soft brown waves.

"Daphne you know we are both magically bound by our families. I must honor that. We can still be together, you just have to be patience my love. I only need to bear one don with Astoria, perhaps two and then we can be togeth- ", Draco is unable to finish his "great idea" due to a loud smack from the eldest Greengrass girl. Hermione has to bite her lip hard in fear that she was going to give her position away.

Draco stood stunned, his pale right cheek an angry splash of red. Daphne walks off the opposite way muttering words Hermione did not know the shy girl knew. Hermione waits a few seconds before turning the corner to a still stunned Malfoy. Hermione approaches him with her arms crossed and an uncontrollable smile. Draco stares at her wide eyes, his hand still on his cheek.

"She just...she just slapped me. My Daphne? Slapped me?", Malfoy says quietly to the which before him. Hermione shakes her head before pulling his hand down and applying an icy breeze to the welt. Draco instantly sighs at the cool breeze.

" Yes well I'm sure that was the right response for asking to have both the Greengrass sisters," she grumbles before healing his perplexed face. "A wizard can dream can't he?", Malfoy leers. Hermione hits him on the shoulder before walking off in disgust. Draco runs his shoulder gingerly before catching up to the long-legged witch.

" Ow Granger, you know I was joking, right? Daphne will come around, she knows I have no choice.", He says. Hermione stares to observe his reaction.

" Because of the family enacted curse?", She asked. Draco shakes his head somberly, "More of an ancient family obligation but It certainly feels like a curse, consider yourself lucky Granger, Not only are you muggleborn but Sirius Black isn't one to follow traditional pureblood customs, or so my Auntie Bella says. Your able to choose your own life.", Malfoy says as he follows Hermione to the sixth floor. The witch stared at the handsome but arrogant Malloy and his troubled face. His silver iced hair was glazed back in frozen perfection, and his fine aristocratic features were slightly haggard as if he wasn't sleeping well.

"You do know that both Greengrass sisters have close to the same change of bearing blonde offspring? The branch of genetics would greatly benefit the Wizarding World." , Hermione mutters. Draco scoffs before wrangling a cookie from her clutches with precision. She rolls his eyes at his childishness.

" Yeah well tell that to my family line. Every Malfoy woman has beared fair headed offspring since the Middle Ages.", He says a mouthful of chocolate chip cookies. Hermione just shakes her head, she has given up years ago with trying to explain to her pureblood friends the benefits of muggle science and technology. An uphill battle she guessed.

"Malfoy why are you following me?", She asks while picking up her pace. Draco follows suit licking his finger cleaned before saying, I'm walking you to your room, you know the place you've been holed up in?". He chuckles at her angry expression. He could see why the dark lord enjoyed teasing the woman.

" Malfoy I've attended this school just as long as you have, I think I can manage to locate my bedroom. Why aren't you running around following Riddle's orders? You know go terrorize the first years or play take over the world in your little cult club?", She asks before turning a sharp corner and cutting off the silver-haired wizard. Draco doesn't let that detour him from his mission.

" He misses you, Hermione.", Draco says softly. She clutches her wand tightly, knowing he was going to mention their situation eventually. " Draco I understand your following orders or whatever you guys do, but I'm... Riddle is not the right path for me, and neither am I for him. He will eventually see this until then I will ignore him.", Hermione says haughtily before reaching her wand towards the ivy tapestry. Draco grass her arm gently, his eyes were full of warning.

" Hermione listen to me, making Riddle wait for anything isn't wise. I... I don't know how much you have seen of his... baser nature, but he's a man of many faces. He's terrifying as he is charismatic. His edges are razor thin, and he's easily angered. Earlier you said we play taking over the world, yeah well Riddle is serious, and he can bloody well achieve it, easily...Just be safe Granger.", Malfoy says fearfully before letting go of the girl's soft skin. Hermione stares into his silver eyes questioning whether this was all a ploy, did Malfoy know her curiosity was outmatched?

"Why are you helping me Malfoy?, Isn't Riddle like your guys Messiah?", She asks with suspicious eyes and crackling hair. Malfoy looks around the hallway before whispering." Because I have been your classmate for seven years and you are the sweetest and nicest girl I know unless provoked, then your just downright scary... I feel like you needed to be warned about his... baser nature. Now it is up to you what you do with this knowledge. I have to go find Daphne, make things right. Don't study too hard Granger, I don't think your head can get any bigger with all that riotous hair.", Malfoy waves goodbye as he briskly walks towards the main staircase.

"Yeah well remember to turn the other cheek when talking to the Greengrass sisters!" Hermione yells out, a smile etched on her face. Draco turns around with an amused look.  
"That was actually kind of funny Granger, five points to Gryffindor for finally finding a sense of humor.", Draco says mischievously before bowing and making his exit to the stairs. "Since when did everyone start thinking they can give and take points?" she asks to no one before heading into her corridor.


	8. Sanguinem Ligaveris

**November**  
 **Third Sunday**

"Get up lazy bones. It's the third Sunday of November, must you continue to avoid your duties to this institution.? You are late to your head girl meeting fair mortal." screeched the charmed skull beside her desk. Hermione Granger sleepily regrets going through a Shakespeare stage her fourth year, and this annoying skull was a product reminder of fondness for muggle literature. Hermione tosses about in her warm covers as her tired mind swims through its fuzzy languid consciousness, she distantly hears Hamlet hanker on about the third Sunday of the month...The witch snaps her hazel eyes open in frantic clarity.

" Shite," she mutters before tapping the chattering skull on top of its head. " Yes thank you Hamlet, but that will be quite enough for today, you kept Crookshanks and me up long enough last night with your constant wailing, didn't he Crooksy?.," she swoons as she snuggles into her cat's squashed face.  
"meow.", The cat replies, his face a continuous display of grumpiness. She was already fifteen minutes late to the meeting she laments as she curses staying up so late. Riddle would make sure to highlight on her tardiness. She quickly relieves herself and freshens up before piling her waist-length curls into a tight bun of twisted swirls and changing into an oversized ivory sweater and high-waisted dark jeans. She places her ivy wand into her hair before grabbing a startled Crookshanks and heading towards the Transfiguration classroom for her monthly meeting with Riddle and the Perfects.

"Sorry, but you're going to be my furry little partner in crime, there will be a dish of cream in the end for your discretion." , Hermione murmurs as she walked quickly down the corridor of her quarters.  
The orange fluff purrs grumpily as he gets comfortable in his favorite human's arms.

* * *

 **Transfiguration Classroom**

Riddle leaned against Professor McGonagall's desk as he stared at the ancient book before him. There really wasn't much for the man to do but wait and bide his time. He stroked his clenched jawline as he waited for Hermione to enter. Moments later the curly minx pushes the heavy door open sheepishly with her shoulders, her obese fur-ball of a feline swaddled in her arms like a spoiled baby. Riddle narrows his blue eyes as he views the watchful cat. He despised the creature and Crookshanks loathed the sneaky snake as well.

Hermione stares around the empty room before placing Crookshanks onto the polished wooden floor, the cat stares at a silent Tom before hissing loudly and sauntering off with its fat tail bobbing like willow wisps. Riddle observes in distaste as the arrogant feline snuggled into a warm patch of sun before resting his gold eyes diligently upon the sneaky human. Tom sneers his face before turning to his witch, he was close to summoning Jaria just to frighten the pestering cat. Tom takes in Hermione's pure beauty. The way her face was flecked with subtle beauty moles and her Cupid's bows supported a full pout of soft lips. Tom refused to leave this classroom unsatisfied.

She puts her hand on her hip before talking to Tom Riddle for the first time in a week, " Don't tell me the meeting is already over? I wasn't that late.", She breathes out before sitting on top of her desk and staring at the man before her warily. Riddle looks in mock surprise as he points towards his toned chest incredulously, "Could the Golden Princess actually be talking to little ole me?", he smiles at the roll of her eyes before continuing, "I let the perfects go early, there wasn't much to discuss for next month, and you obviously needed the sleep, Hermione," he says smiling at her frown.

"I didn't oversleep...Crookshanks escaped this morning, and I was looking for him all morning", she says as she crossed her arms across her chest, staring the wizard down with a stern look. Tom noticed that she tended to cross her arms when she was uncomfortable. Tom scoffs before staring at the overweight feline purring softly as he slept in the warm November sun.  
" Yes, I'm sure he gets plenty of exercises. I must admit I've sorely missed you this past week, Hermione. Shall we smooth over this quarrel and enjoy the rest of our seventh year as expected?", Riddle's melodious voice pours forth as he slowly approaches the witch before him. She tenses slightly, but the brave witch holds her ground. Tom had to admit her fearlessness was awe inspiring.

"Riddle I cant. You... you need to stay away from me.", She whispers weakly as she slides from her desk and towards the door before her warm eyes notice the frail book on Tom's desk. She bites her lip staring at Riddle with questioning eyes. Tom smiles before licking his lips and grabbing the book. Hermione watches him with suspicion etched on her soft features.

" Haven't I warned you about your curiosity sweetheart?", Tom purrs as he walks closer to what he considered his. Hermione steps back before pulling her wand from her hair and towards her peer. "I know what you're doing Riddle, and it's not going to work.", She says darkly, walking around the desk and putting distance between the duo. Riddle raises his hands in mock surrender as he continued to saunter towards his wary prey. " Hermione, I'm simply here to offer a truce, I admit that I was un-gentlemen like last weekend and regret the effect it has had on you.", Tom says with a velvet voice, his pale, beautiful face devoid of all emotion as he watched Hermione's every move... every facial feature for a crack. She stilled her breath as he finally approached the witch, who currently was once more, backed against her desk. She glances at her sleeping pet in annoyance before shifting her orbs to the threat at hand. Riddle grabs her chin firmly, relishing in her tensed form before placing his lips gently on her forehead. She stands startled at his tenderness as she stares into his eyes confused.

" Why?", She finally blurts out. Riddle places the book face down on her desk before grabbing one of her loose tendrils of hair and swirling it slowly around his finger as he stared at her with frosty blue eyes. " Do you remember the summer of our second year, Hermione?", He asks, enjoying the way the girl shivered at his touch. She nods her head slowly.  
" Of course I remember, It was the year my parents died and when...", She stops and stares at the man before her. Riddle lets go of her curl, watching as it sprang to its place.

" The year you discovered I was passed through the muggle foster system.", He says quietly. She lowers her eyes before staring back at Tom softened. "We were quite ruthless towards each other, two magical kids with only muggle means of torture. I can't remember how many times I punched you in the face for insulting my bloodline that summer. ", She giggles at the memories. Tom smiles at her bright eyes before running his hands through his hair and saying.  
"No wonder why we became...friends. Imagine my surprise when a schoolmate from my other life showing up to my disgraceful one. I knew it was you, Hermione. I've known for years now.", He grabs her chin gently as he guides her eyes to his own softer ones.

"How...How did you figure out?", she asks delicately as he lets go and begins pacing the narrow center. "I asked my uncle how my grandfather discovered my true lineage, he told me that Sirus Black discovered information pertaining to the Gaunt family, and the rest, as you know, is history. I became the heir of Slytherin.", He turns back to look at the witch before him, she stares at him uncertain to how this was going to play out.

"How did you find out I wasn't muggleborn?", He asks, truly curious to finally know. Hermione runs her hands over her cashmere sweater before saying softly. "After, I moved into Grimmauld Place with Potter I spent my first few days in the library pouring over everything I could get my hands on.",  
"Naturally." Riddle murmurs and Hermione glowers before finishing. "I found a book on Pureblood Bloodlines, and I was curious about the dynamics, so I read all about the old lines. I came across the House of Gaunt, direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin. I remembered you showing me a locket that your mom gifted you before her death, that very same locket was shown in the Gaunt family portraits, So I spent the next week trying to figure how you were related to the ancient line.

I discovered that your mother was Merope Gaunt, she ran off with a Muggle man and her...her history was wiped off the Gaunt records. I actually found her by chance in a deceased Black's diary. I begged my Uncle Sirus to tell Marolo Gaunt, and he reluctantly agreed. Come school year its all a buzz that Tom Riddle was a descendant of Slytherin.", She finishes watching Riddle with careful reflexes. She knew how temperamental he was when it came to the subject of his mother or bloodline. He stares at her with a mask of indifference before walking towards the arched window and staring at the frosted grounds below.

"Merope Gaunt, my mother was a woman born in prestige, yet she went against her families wishes and ran away with some muggle governer's wealthy son. I did not know the woman who birthed me. However, I deem her a fool for choosing my father over her very magic.", Riddle's voice is aloof as he stares at Hermione's stunned reflection through the iced window pane. He observed as the witch replayed his words carefully in her logical mind, her eyes widen at some realization, and she grips her wand hand in tight hesitancy before sighing and putting her wand back into her bound mane. Tom smiles darkly before turning around to stare stoically at his naive witch, he would have to fix this flaw in the future.

"Was your mother under a family curse? Malf- I read a book about some ancient bloodlines who would enact a curse that made sure their descendants interbred with only other purebloods or they would lose the very essence of their magic?", Hermione spews forth in curiosity.

"You are referring to Sanguinem Ligaveris," Tom says with a raised eyebrow, he would have to have a conversation with Mr. Malfoy. It wasn't wise for his witch to be poking around in ancient customs until he deemed it beneficial. Hermione nods her head as she finally understood.

" Latin for blood ties...Does this mean that you...", She stops midsentence turning bright red and staring at the marble floor beneath her. Riddle approaches her and raises her chin once more, she stares embarrassed at her question. Tom rubs his thumb over her smooth lips before staring into her eyes with renewed vigor.

" Yes, I am bound to the very same curse, as you call it. Being the only viable heir of Slytherin, I must carry forth certain duties or forfeit my magic. My uncle has urged me to find a pureblood wife for years now, in fact, he fancies giving me until graduation to find one. I, however, will choose my own wife when I am ready.", He drops his hand from her face before walking back towards the book with brooding silence.  
Hermione rubs her fingers over her lips before stating the obvious, " But Sanguinem Ligaveris...", she trails off as she slowly approaches the man. "I'm working on that Hermione.", he whispers before turning around and straightening his green tie, he looks at the confused witch with an unquenchable thirst.

"Earlier you asked why you? Because you saved me from that hell hole. I'm sure I would have eventually figured out my true lineage on my own. However, you still went out of your way to help me. Hermione, I decided years ago that you would be mine. You will be my queen, rule beside me as the masses cower at our power", he states clearly as the beautiful witch continues to stare with stunned silence. Riddle picks up the ancient book carefully before placing the leathery object into Hermione's hand. She flicks her eyes to his with partial mixed curiosity and wariness before wrapping her delicate fingers around the small book. Tom Riddle smiles at her willingness.

"Consider this a gift, your first dark tome. There are not many of these editions circulating around anymore.", Riddle kisses her other hand before bowing and heading to the door.

" Riddle?", Hermione says hesitantly. Tom smiles before turning around, concern etched on his perfect features.  
" Yes, sweetheart?", He says. Hermione stares at the book before lifting it up.  
"It doesn't seem to have a title? What's it about?", She bites her lip as she awaits his answer. However, He just smiles before saying with a voice of warm velvet,  
" Now, where's the fun in that?".

Tom Riddle closes the door on a perplexed Hermione with satisfaction. Everything was moving along correctly, he thought smugly as he headed towards the Slytherin common room. He believed it was time to have a conversation with Malfoy and his constant meddling.


	9. Unstable

**November.**  
 **Thursday Afternoon,** **Shrieking** **Shack**

The beginnings of a frigid winter finally revealed during the remaining weeks of November. The frost crept inside as a deadly predator to the disarray of many students. Thankfully Hermione enjoyed the cold; she liked the feeling of frosted lips and fingers, in fact, she usually only lighted her fireplace for extra light for reading. Many of the other students, however, were wearing wool sweaters under their robes and charming their books to produce a warming effect as they trotted through the frosted school, something which Hermione considered extremely dangerous and was docking house points in frenzied matter left and right. She found herself questioning her classmates' intelligence and ability to retain information. Combining oppositional qualities to an object was volatile magic. Adding magical heat to average paper will eventually create a volatile object, similar to a shaken bottle of cola or charming ice to stay frozen but feel hot would hold catastrophic results over time. She has already put out two fires and had daggers for eyes in the hallways. Munofred's Memorandum on the Union of Unstable Elements through Magical Means is second-year Charms material. Yet the idiots were still running around with heated potions books. She should just let Darwinism take its course, she thinks grumpily.

Astonishingly, She was actually relieved that the remaining classes until the weekend were canceled due to more mischief. Headmaster Dumbledore was away for the week; rumors were that he was looking for his brother. With Dumbledore gone, the sixth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs charmed the main corridor to resemble a skating arena, the professors haven't figured out how to reverse the effects, so classes were canceled until Monday. Hermione believed that Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape did not try their hardest at reverting the iced stone to normal, she was sure they conspired to enjoy a long weekend. Professor Flitwick was a well known Weird Sisters fan, and they were playing this weekend in London. Professor Snape, well he despised children and enjoyed solitude, so there wasn't much of a mystery behind it.

Hermione admitted she was in a surly mood since the beginning of the week. Not only did Madam Pomfrey shut down the library until further notice, due to fear of her precious books being burnt, but Hermione could not bloody figure out the ancient tome Riddle gave her. At first, the witch assumed the book held no title, but once getting to her safe dormitory did she realize the waxy pages were blank as well. Utterly empty of anything but subtle creases in the waxy pages. The books outer surface was smooth crinkly leather, no idents or any sign of a title. Hermione tried everything and did she mean everything. She tried revealing spells and dragons blood ink, known to show any messages magically hidden, plain ink simply ran off the wax-like water. She even tried blood, and she guilty recalls the feeling as her pointer finger throbbed at the memory of pricking her finger and using her blood to write in the dark tome. She felt powerful at the moment, yet still nothing. Riddle refused to tell her anything unless she kissed him and joined his ranks. She was quite pissed at the smug bastard and avoided him out of arrogance, finally realizing his attempt to use her curiosity to his gain. Not to mention there was a page missing near the center of the waxy tome. It took Hermione several times of flickering through the pages before she noticed the clinically torn edge of the missing paper. It drove her mad; Riddle was surely seducing her in more ways than one.

Hermione stretched before staring at her comfortable surroundings. Years ago Lupin told her and Harry about the Shrieking Shack; it didn't take long to find the entrance thanks to the marauders map Harry was gifted by Uncle Sirius his third year. Since fourth year this place has been her secret. Of course, Uncle Sirius, and Lupin knew, since Harry, Ron and herself often used the fireplace to travel to Grimmauld Place. The main reason why Hermione liked the old house was that it resided off Hogwarts grounds so apparating and flooing was not regulated; the Whomping Willow protected the secret entrance and only a handful of people, mostly those she trusted knew about the place. Not that she did anything nefarious or thrilling,  
Hermione clenched her hands tightly at the thought that she only used her " secret place." to study, travel home, and masturbate when stressed. Goody muggleborn Granger, she thinks sarcastically before staring at the well-furnished room before her. It has everything that was expected for a home. After Sirius and Lupin discovered the trio was using the shack, they furnished everything and warded the place to register with Grimmauld Place. Not that anyone from Hogsmeade or Hogwarts would ever try to enter the scary place, the inside may be warm and welcoming, but the outside remained decrepit and forlorn.

The witch bottled the silver potion as she waved away the faint blue smoke from upsetting her hair. She quickly cleans her makeshift potions area before grabbing Floo powder and stepping into the large fireplace. Hermione Granger throws down the powdered before saying clearly.

"Grimmauld Place."

The fireplace roars to life with emerald flames before whisking the witch to her home for the past five years.

* * *

 **The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

Hermione Granger landed in the family parlor, coughing slightly as she dusted off her heavy robe. The room was never occupied, only when there was a formal event or guest. Both of which were rare. Hermione stares in disdain at the dust surrounded everywhere, she understood Kreacher was going on two hundred years, and the poor elf was in utter dementia, but that did not excuse her Uncle and godfather. She quickly flicks her wand and smiles at the now spotless room. The blessings of a simple dusting spell she thinks as she wanders to the main hall, she stops with a deep sigh at the portrait of Walburga Black. Hermione Granger knew that the blasted portrait would scream bloody murder until the curly witch showed her face to the framed matriarch of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

Hermione Granger never personally knew Walburga Black during her mortal ties, however, if the portrait of the late woman was anything to guess off then Hermione Granger was excessively happy that she didn't enter the Black family until her passing. She wholeheartedly understood the continued rebelling of Sirius Black and why Uncle Regulus never visited. Walburga Black was an intense woman that demanded attention. She made Riddle seem like an innocent boy. The first couple of years living in Grimmauld Place was a horror for Hermione, Walburga Black would scream obscenities at the young witch until she was a fit with tears. After several unsuccessful attempts to try and remove the portrait did she create a spell that would fix demented pictures, she realized that spending over thirty years alone in a house would drive anybody crazy, especially if you were stuck in a painting.

At the age of fourteen, the bright witch cured Walburga Black's painting of its afflictions. Sirius was enraged, claiming that making his mother's portrait more sentient would only make his childhood home a real hell. Hermione, however, was grateful, Walburga Black was a nasty woman, but she was also shrewd. The late woman wasn't nicer per say but certainly respected the muggleborn. That was saying something since she still despised Harry, Lupin, and most importantly her son Sirius.

Hermione clears her throat to awaken the sleeping picture of her Grandma Black. The woman was about fifty years; however, she aged quite well. Her raven black hair was pulled into a tight bun that would put Professor McGonagall's coiffure to shame. The woman awakens from her stiff slumber and a blink of her sharp eyes before she flickers her black gaze to the unruly headed witch standing with her hand on her hip in a most impatient manner.

" Why my mudblood granddaughter finally decides to visit, and you come with your hair in a disastrous state? How you will ever find a suitable husband with that hair and your unfortunate bloodline is beyond me", Mrs. Black says haughtily before fixing her pressed dress. Hermione leans against the wall before rolling her eyes at the portrait.

" Hello to you as well Grandma Black, I think we've been over this enough that I do not have to remind you that I love my hair just as it is.", Hermione says while running her hands through her curly mane, she cringes slightly at the snags, realizing that it's been a while since a deep condition. Mrs. Black stares at her adopted granddaughter with distaste as she fixed herself a cup of tea. " How is school? I do hope Harry is staying out of trouble? He is too much like his father and my child for my taste. If I were still alive, you two would resemble how pureblood children should behave, and none would be none the wiser of your twos ill lines.", Mrs. Black says as she stares at the apathetic witch before her. Hermione pulls the book from Riddle before turning towards the kitchen area. "School is fine; Harry is focused on his Quidditch career, he thinks he can make pro. I have to get going."

" Wait. Come here.", Mrs. Black says with curiosity as her dark eyes stare at the blank book clutched in her granddaughter's hand. Hermione flicks her own eyes to the book before slowing walking back towards the painting of Walburga Black. " Do you know what this is?", She asks as she holds the book towards the paintings front. The woman barley gazes towards the book as she laughs loudly. " Do you know what you hold little muggleborn, if so then you are truly a naughty little witch.", She smiles with amusement. Hermione growls before stuffing the book into her robe pocket and walking once more towards the kitchen.

" You can't make the pages reveal, can you? Perhaps you even tried your own blood? How tedious to for someone as intelligent as yourself to lack whats needed to disclose the manuscripts." stares blankly as Hermione stopped her tracks, refusing to turn around as she clenched her wand.  
" Are you going to tell me or spew fucking riddles? Trust me I have enough of that at school.", Hermione whispered cryptically. Mrs. Black laughs at the young witches fire.  
" You know the answer, Hermione. You don't like it.", She spews before staring at the witch's thin form in distaste. "You need to start eating more at school, your as thin as a pauper. I will talk with Phineas Nigellus Black if you keep coming back this haggard. You may not be of Black blood yet, but you are a representation of my house so act right mudblood granddaughter.", Walburga Black turns her nose before swishing her dusty curtains closed, signifying that this conversation was over. Hermione stands puzzled at Mrs. Black's words before heading towards the kitchen with dark eyes.

To say her Uncle was stuck in his ways was an understatement. At any given rate you could find the man in his chosen vices. Sirius Black was currently slouched over nursing what seemed to be a horrific hangover. When the handsome man wasn't riding around the streets of London and bringing home scantily dressed women, he was indulging his appetite for fine scotches. Hermione reaches into her brown leather satchel and slides a hangover potion into her Uncles hands. He stirs wincing before bringing the bottle to his lips. Hermione brushes his hair behind his pierced ear as she flicked the curtain open, allowing bright sunlight to seep through.

Hermione Granger and Sirius Black had an unusual relationship. When it came to raising Harry and Hermione, Sirius Black was a man of few rules. There were many years where the witch herself had to stop Harry from doing dangerous feats. She was used to parents who had rules and demanded she stay a child. It didn't take long before Hermione Granger took on the responsibility of everyone's wellbeing. "I swear you must be an angel from above, bless your heart, Hermione.", Sirius says softly as his eyes grew accustomed to the bright sunlight. "Yes well perhaps if you put down the bottle and acted like a civilized wizard you wouldn't have to deal with these hangovers, Merlin knows you won't brew your potions.'' , she teases before sitting down across from the man and beginning to take out the Wolfsbane bottles. Sirius Black chuckles as he stretches and runs his hands through his long black hair. " My dear please don't say you came all this way to nag my lifestyle choices? I get enough of that from Moony." Sirius chuckles before reaching for the Daily Prophet and growling at the headline.  
" Speaking of Lupin, where is he? I brought these potions for next months turn." , She asks before glancing to his spot in the corner filled with books and old teacups and saucers. "He's on a werewolf mission for Dumbledore; he wrote saying he was returning tomorrow night. Tell Harry to visit next time; I want to hear all about this year's Quidditch season.", Black says as he stretched his legs and propped them on top of the polished marble table. Hermione rises, eager to face Riddle once she got back to school.  
" I have to get going Uncle Sirius; I just wanted to check on you two. I'll bring Harry and Ron along next weekend for family dinner. She reaches for her bag when Sirius grabs her wrist. Hermione flicks her eyes to his dark blue ones in question. "Hermione, I know we have an unconventional relationship, but I'm here if you ever want to talk about anything. I learned long ago that raising a teenage girl is difficult; you are now a beautiful and intelligent woman, and I understand the pressures those present. Come home more often M'ione, breaking the rules is okay every once and a while.", Black smirks before letting go of her hand and pouring himself a glass of Scottish Whiskey. Hermione observes the man she believed she would never consider a father, yet as the years passed she began to view the man in fatherly affection.

" What...what if I decided to do more than break small rules?", She asks softly, and Sirius stops his drinking to look at his adopted daughter in a new light. She stands there, her curly hair a halo of energy as she refused to break contact with Sirius Black. He stares before softly putting down his drink and saying, " I know for a fact that any decision will logically run through your head numerous times before you take any action. That's the least I can ask before choosing an ulterior path.", Sirius says cryptically, returning to his drink in silence.

Hermione nods softly and turns to head towards the hallway, and into the parlor room. She grabs a handful of powder before traveling back to Hogwarts. The remnants of Sirius Black cursing his wailing mother to be silent echoed into her ears.

Hermione Granger felt unstable herself at times.

* * *

 **Thursday Evening**

 **Slytherin** **Common Room**

Tom was surprised at the arrival of Hermione Granger in his very snake den. He wondered where she ran off too, having not seen her anywhere on the innovative map he magically copied from her years ago. It took several months and hundreds of insults later before he figured out how to make the parchment work. Whoever these Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs creatures were would pay with their lives. Tom Riddle stared at his witch approach him with stern eyes. The entire Slytherin common room was in complete shock that she dared even enter their domain. The curvaceous witch looked around the room with a calm gaze; Riddle observed how her eyes lingered on the bristled Mariam Selwyn and then gazing over towards a shocked Malfoy, who before gawking at his witch, was laying his head in a crooning Greengrass's lap. Tom glowers at the subtle smirk Hermione gave Draco Malfoy before finally resting her eyes on the man she sought.

" My Miss Granger, how true to your bold houses name. I am sorry, but I don't know if I'll be able to save you if you walk directly into the snake pit", Riddle says sweetly as he teases the tense witch before the entrance. A few students chuckle nervously, the rest just stare with baited breath. Mariam Selwyn was currently over the attention from Theodore Nott as she pouted at the situation. Tom Riddle notices the dark gaze of Romulus Lestrange as the dark wizard watch Hermione with barely contained disgust. He would have to keep an eye on Lestrange; the man was an unpredictable wild card yet highly valuable to his reign. Every ruler needed a true fanatic, Tom thinks smugly.

"I need to talk to you Riddle; I understand it's informal to show up here but its necessary.", She says with a clear and calm voice. She was clutching his book tightly among her Transfiguration and Potions ones. Tom Riddle motions for her to sit beside him near the fire. Hermione bites her lip before heading towards the emerald velvet sofa in hesitation.

" Leave us," Riddle commands and the entire house rises without word and heads towards the dormitories and the cold castle hallways. "Draco you can stay," he says, and Draco flinches slightly before kissing Daphne Greengrass on the head and ushering her towards her room. He turns around, kneeling stiffly, still tender from a couple of nights ago torture. Hermione tenses before staring at Riddle with questioning eyes, her suspicion was answered when the heir summons a glass vial and motions Draco to come over. Riddle smiles as she held her breath with mixed curiosity and horror. Draco walked over with stoic features before saying with a barely controlled voice.  
" How can I be of service to Miss Granger and my lord?", His silver eyes remained glued on Tom Riddle, as he refused to stare at the woman before them. Tom raises his wand as he motions for Malfoy's arm He watches with joy as the wizard flinches at the deep cut procured from sliding his wand across the pureblood's forearm. Malfoy looks sick before widening his eyes in shock as he watches Tom collect his blood into the tiny vial. Tom swishes clean the blood splattered stone floor beneath them and places the closed bottle of blood onto the coffee table before him. Hermione and Malfoy both stare at the foggy glass filled with the silver-haired man's precious blood.

"Malfoy would like to invite you to attend the Weird Sisters concert in London tomorrow evening, a small group of us are meeting at midnight near the Quidditch pitch.", Riddle says casually, staring at the wizard as he staunched his blood. " Oh yeah, my father had a private box for such events... it's going to be fun Miss Granger.", Malfoy says finally staring at the frizzy witch. She nods her head softly and turns her eyes to Tom Riddle. Malfoy bows before excusing himself, not needing a repeat of last weekend.

Hermione stares at the blood in the vial before biting her lip harshly. Tom observes her fighting nature with amusement.  
" How did you know I figured it out?", she asks with curiosity drenched through her warm eyes. " I could feel your magic, the darker part of your nature, it sang to me. Go on sweetheart take the gift of pureblood and see what the tome is about", Riddle grabs the vial and places it on top of the black leathery book before them. Hermione stares for minutes at the book as her fingers twitched. Tom licked his lips as he watched the beautiful innocent woman question her moral grounding. It was exquisite. He clenches his fist with barley practiced patience as the stubborn witch shakes her head fiercely.

" I don't think I want to read anything that requires pureblood to activate, thank you very much.", She says breathlessly before staring at Tom with redden cheeks, as if fully aware that they were alone. As if reading her mind he grabs her hand and kisses it softly before sliding over and running his finger over her freckled throat; she shivers at his sensitive touch. Tom Riddle runs his lips up her arm and towards her neck before stopping and murmuring into her ear.

" I regret that I forget how delicate my lioness can be, I shall wait patiently until you are ready to delve into this darkness with me, for you shall eventually," he licks her ear as she shivers before pushing his chest away with glazed eyes.  
"I'm not delicate Riddle. I'm just careful", She runs her hands absently down his chest before rising and heading towards the exit, However Riddle grabs her wrist and pulls her towards his tall frame.  
" If you're not delicate, prove to me by accompanying me to the Weird Sisters concert tomorrow night, I promise you will have fun. You can even bring a friend or two, and I promise to not say anything about the book, it will be your decision Sweetheart.", Riddle emphasizes sweetheart and the witch's core tingles at the memory of his dining. Hermione stares at the man before her and his cocky demeanor, walking towards him with a raised eyebrow and newfound confidence he found simply sexy.  
"See you tomorrow at midnight then.", She says before grabbing the book, however leaving the vial of Malfoy's blood. Tom watches as she walks out of his common room, her curiosity only strengthened. He grabs the bottle of blood, puts it into his robes and grabs his novel on war tactics. Try as he might, Tom Riddle could not get the image of Hermione Granger from his mind. He admitted she was becoming a problem. However, he didn't mind being the solution.


	10. Just a Taste

( Three chapters enjoy. Any mistakes I will fix, please just let me know.

Also, thanks for all the stellar reviews! You guy are so noice!)

"Ginny I don't know about this...I know I said I wanted to be sexy but where exactly is the rest of the material?", The brunette asked as she viewed the dress hanging on her closet door. Ginny sprays a can of flowery smelling hairspray before stepping back and raising her hands in triumph.

" Viola, you look like a vixen Hermione. No! Don't look yet, close your eyes. I'll help you into your dress, don't peek Hermione. You need to see the full effect", Ginny warns as she sauntered over to her dress.

Hermione admires Ginevra's girl next door look. She chose to play on her natural beauty by leaving her long red tresses as soft curls that glinted gold in the light. She was in a simple blood-red dress of lace that was weaved tightly around her petite athletic body until tapering of near her thighs. A few soft shreds of lace hung past her legs like willow leaves. She paired the dramatic dress well with black biker boots and a black leather jacket with her Quidditch number seven sewn on the back. Hermione quickly closes her eyes when the redhead turns around with the dress. Hermione clumsily puts the thin dress on before groaning at the feel of Ginny putting high heels on her; she follows blindly as Ginny places her in front of the oval mirror.

"Okay you sexy bitch, Riddle is simply going to blow one when he sees you. Go on open your eyes." , Ginny says as she leans onto the stone pillar that supported Hermione's large bedroom. "I told you that Riddle has nothing to...holy hell Gin.", Hermione gasps as she stares in shock at the woman reflected before her. Ginny smiled pleased with the outcome.

Hermione Granger never really considered herself sexy, she knew she was attractive but more in a cute bookish way. However, Hermione Granger felt she finally fit the description as she stared at herself in the mirror.

The black leather bondage dress wrapped around her body hugging her curves like oil. It was held up by small leather strings that criss-crossed along her collarbone before reaching down her shoulder blades. The dress ended a couple of inches barely from her knees and gave her appealing curves. Hermione stares at the black crystal spiked heels that elongated her legs to a significant height before staring at her long hair. Ginny somehow managed to straighten her curly hair into long siren waves that reached towards the middle of her waist. With her large brown eyes swathed in the black smoke and a flick of eyeliner at the corner of her almond eyes, (Ginny called it a cat eye, and she now understood why) she looked the part of a rule-breaking vixen. Not only did Hermione Granger look drop dead gorgeous but she felt powerful as well, though she was sure that aura was always there.

" Ginny I look amazing, you seriously have a knack for all this.", Hermione hugs her before choosing the matte maroon lipstick the witch held before her. Hermione holds her lips in place as her close friend applies a thick layer of their house color. " There now you're perfect. We have about fifteen minutes before we have to leave, the other girls said they would meet us in the Gryffindor locker room before heading over to the Slytherins.", Ginny helps Hermione put on her long heavy robe to keep her warm during the trek outside. Hermione stared in the mirror thinking something was missing.

"Hey Ginny are you sure we shouldn't at least tell Harry where we are going, you know in case he worries?", Hermione asks as she stares at the tips of her hair, an idea forming. " Ginny applies black lipstick before scoffing at her suggestion. " No thank you. Your brother and I are on a break until he stops being a jealous git. I can have male friends without him thinking I'm going to shag the entire Quidditch team, although the idea would be amusing to experiment on.", Ginny says as she begins applying eyeliner to her own brown eyes. Hermione shakes her head softly at the redhead's blunt personality. Hermione was quite used to her brother and Ginny breaking up and getting back weeks later, she was also used to the youngest Weasley's vulgar mouth and openness on the art of sexuality, or at least that's what she calls the act of fornication.

Hermine steps back as she absently chewed on her wand tip in thought, perhaps it was too much? Hermione flicks her eyes to the bust ginger before her. "Hey Gin do you think this is too much?", Hermione stares in the reflection as her friend looks at the head girl. Ginny smiles wickedly before whistling like a wolf. "I mean we are going to a rock concert with Slytherins, do mine please?", Ginny jumps up and down as Hermione motions her over.

Tom Riddle stares at the frosted Quidditch pitch in serious thought, he observed his men as they waited for the Gryffindors. Draco Malfoy stood staring in the fire as he drowned his inhibitions. Riddle admitted that at times the silver aristocrat was more trouble than he was worth however he wasn't ready to dispose of Draco Malfoy just yet, the Malfoy line was global and would suit his reign well. Leaving Hogwarts would give Tom more freedom to recondition the soft pureblood into a proper dark wizard. The man was too kind-hearted, Riddle thinks with face blank of emotion. The green fire flickered in his eyes as he continued his assessment of his inner circle.

Felix Rosier and Theodore Nott, Tom's grunt man, were red-faced as the took shots of absthine with Lestrange. Tom considered the two only important due to their lines. Rosier's father owned an up-and-coming black market for magical items, which Rosier jr will be inheriting shortly. Nott was brilliant and was able to carry out orders without questions. Two of Tom Riddle's favorite attributes in followers. Lestrange was another case. He was a difficult, very loyal yet he lacked subtly. Tom figured he would have to dispose of him before becoming Minister of Magic. Lestrange was too much of a liability. Not like Zabini. The Heir turns his gaze to the dark-skinned Italian man, who was naturally ready to catch Tom's gaze. Blaise Zabini nods respectfully before returning to Draco's story about Longbottom's latest potion disaster.

Tom respected Zabini, the man was the perfect spy. Quiet, discreet, and he was very skilled at blending into busy crowds. The Italian wizard would be essential to international organizations. Tom is torn from his schemes as Draco offers him a silver flask before passing it to Zabini when the pale man declines. Riddle listen as his inner circle of followers discussed whom the head girl may bring with her.

"I hope she brings that firey little redhead Ginny Wesley; she looks like a naughty little thing. Honestly, Boy wonder and Ginny should stay broken up. He couldn't possibly be tapping that ass right.", Felix Rosier says as he burps loudly. Zabini throws him the flask as he saunters over to the roaring fireplace with a polished stride. "I have dibs on Weasley, we've had tension on the field since third year. I would love to show her the ways I could dominate her off the field.", Zabini says as he stares into the fire with calculating eyes.

Malfoy laughs as he takes a long drag from a rolled joint " If I don't recall my dear friend, last season Weasley kicked your ass in the finals. Maybe she will do the dominating in the bedroom; I hear Gryffindor women like control.", Malfoy raises his eyebrows before coughing and passing the dragon weed to Romulus Strange who silently observes the interaction with hallow eyes. Zabini raises his eyes brow at the hackled laughter of his fellow snakes, " If I don't recall it was Potter who won the game last season and was you not our Seeker? I certainly hope Miss Granger doesn't bring Potter and King Weasel because you two will waste your time in a circle jerk", Zabini grabs the joint, raising his eyebrows as Draco Malfoy mimicked his conceited mannerisms, the group continues to laugh at the best friends quarrels.

Tom Riddle peers out of the tent flap and notices five forms shuffling through the frosted mist. They were a peculiar group he notes. Tom raises one eyebrow as he sees on twirling through the fog, another seemed to be floating several feet from the ground in swayed movements as they trek onwards. Tom releases an animalistic growl upon noticing his witch's outline among the others. His eyes grow dark as he turns to his followers. "Silence, it seems the lion pack is here, and they seem to have brought a little birdy with them.", Riddle says before closing the flap and positioning himself over the fireplace. Nott puts out the joint in well-contained excitement. " Tonight is going to be epic; Were you able to capture a glimpse of who was with her, my lord? I hope she didn't bring Potter and Weasley. ", Nott asks as he stared at his master with a respectful bow. Tom Riddle shakes his head softly before flickering his blue eyes back to the entrance.

"Hermione wouldn't bring Potter and Weasley, they would only hinder her. She's curious about our lifestyle, she wants to taste freedom. I shall not deny her a tempting taste.", Riddle says in finality, his eyes glued to the tent flap in hunger. The rest of the Slytherin men go silent at the change of energy in the room.


	11. Four Lions, Six Snakes, and One Claw

" You two could have told us you were dying your hair! Hermione, you look simply slutty, I love it.", Lavender Brown whispers as they trotted across he frozen Quidditch Pitch. She took this time to adjust her heavy breast to spill over her highlight purple latex dress, and she wobbled in her thigh high boots. Hermione laughs at her staggered steps before helping her over a solo broom left on the field. Ginny grabs the training broom and jumps on top of it like a muggle skateboarder. She glides around the wobbling girls with frozen puffs of air streaming from her black painted lips. " It was Hermione's idea, and it's quite brilliant, besides I think you're rocked out enough Lav." , Ginny motions to her ample chest before sticking her tongue out. She runs her finger through her red hair that ended in black ends. It had the effect of fire and smoke. She felt like a badass. Hermione chose to keep her soft brown hair but added deep maroon from her shoulders to the wavy tips reaching her waist.

" I think that we all look beautiful. The Slytherins will be pleased. I wonder in the Weird Sister's ninth band member will perform. He's a ghoul with a terrible case of stage fright, quite sad really," Luna murmurs as she waltzes through the frosted mist. Hermione had to agree the girls looked great; Luna wore a long silvery maxi dress that showed the barest curves of her waifish body through the shimmery material, her long white blonde hair glittered in the moonlight as she swirled about. Parvati Patil decided on a form-fitting halter top and long bondage skirt that showed off her pierced navel and its gold chain that wrapped around toward her lower back. Hermione had to admit that the swirls of blues and greens gave Patil's dark skin a shimmery glow she envied. The beautiful Indian woman added golden henna on her hands and weaved a gold thread throughout her thick braided bun. The girls were ready for a night of fun.

"Okay, ladies I see the Slytherin tent. Now I don't know what Slytherins are going to be here beside Riddle and Malfoy, perhaps Zabin. If anyone becomes uncomfortable, we can leave or go dance in the crowd. Understood?", Hermione asked as she puts her hands on the tent flap. The girls all shake their heads in unison.  
"Let's go tango with some snakes.", Ginny says as Hermione holds the tent flap open.

* * *

Ginny glides through the opening with ease before jumping off the broom and kicking towards the opposite wall, where it floats gracefully awaiting its mistress. The Slytherin men stare in shock at the entrance. Ginny smirks as she glazes her eyes over the well dressed Slytherin men. She lingers her brown eyes on Zabini before curtseying satirically.

" Gentleman, I do hope you snakes will be playing nicely? I for one did not forget about your hairy prank a couple weeks ago" she teased as she walked towards the dark-skinned wizard grabbed his flask with a flirty smile and sipped the strong elven wine. Zabini stares at Rosier with a raised brow of triumph before commenting Ginny on her attire. "I'm sure we can agree to play nice if you agree to give me a dance Weaslette.", Draco says as he leers at her subtle curves. Ginny saunters over to Malfoy and grabs the joint from his mouth. She takes a drag and blows the greenish smoke into his smiling face. "Not a chance in the world, Ferret," Ginny says through puffs.

The rest of the girls enter one after the other until Hermione finally opens and closes the tent, securing the warm heat from within. Hermione finds Riddle instantly and smiles softly as he takes in her spiked heels, vibrant hair, and dramatic makeup in a raised eyebrow. She walks to him, her heart racing as she quickly removed her long furlined robe before she lost her courage. Hermione Granger is so mortified to see Riddle's reaction that she does not notice as the rest of the room grows silent as they all take in her change. Perhaps if she were more aware of her current surroundings, she would have noticed how the men ogled their head girls perfect body or more importantly how Romulus Lestrange leered at her with disgusted want before fixing his composure to resemble indifference. Unfortunately, at that moment, Hermoine had only eyes for Riddle who was donned in a forest green velvet suit and looked absolutely yummy. The astute Blaise Zabini is the only one who seemed to gaze over everyone's reaction, noting the dark look in Lestrages with curiosity.

Hermione felt her heart beat loudly as Tom Riddle stared as he seductively gives her a slow once-over. Tom knew the witch was leggy and curvy but did not realize how good it looked all tightly wrapped in a package this delectable. He wanted to run his hands over her hourglass frame as she begged for his cock. His witch looked like a seductive queen of insurmountable power. Although Riddle's mind was racing with all the dirty things he wanted to do with this curly minx, his face remained cool as he kissed her hand gently and wrapped his other arm around her small waist in possession. Ginny smirks at her creation as Lavander whistles and the group chuckles, breaking the sexual tension.

" You look utterly captivating Hermione," Riddle smiles as she shivers at the way her name slips from his lips. He turns to the rest of the women. " You all look ravishing; I'm sure my men agree. Now shall we go enjoy the night? This is a private Floo Network set up for our use tonight?", Riddle extends his arm towards the fireplace, and the large stone fixture explodes in a blinding emerald fire before simmering to a mellow verdant. Ginny and Zanin walk through first, arm and arm bickering about the dynamic of the Holy Headed Harpy's new Catcher. Lavender and Parvati grab hold of Rosier's arms before eagerly taking turns with his flask of vodka. Hermione stares concerned as Luna is handed a container as well from a smitten Theodore Nott, it seemed the polished pureblood had a crush on the beautiful silver-haired girl dancing through the flames. Tom Riddle grabs her chin gently, guiding her eyes from the fireplace and into his hungry ones.

" You have my word that my men will not harm any of your friends tonight. This is merely a night of merriment, I do hope you won't spoil the fun?", he teases, and she nods her head having heard enough from Ginny about the very same subject numerous times. "I promise to just have fun and not worry, although don't think for one second I trust you, any of you for that matter," Hermione says before crossing her arms over her chest in protection. Tom smiles before grabbing her fur robe and leading her towards the fireplace.

" That's the spirit sweetheart, I'm sure you will be able to not trust us and still have fun all at once," he jokes as they enter together. Hermione decided to not be a rule following swot for just one night. One night of rule-breaking fun would not dull her bright future. Besides she needed to give her gnawing curiosity a bone. A very sexy and tempting one, she flicks her eyes to Tom Riddle's form and shivers at his watching gaze He tightens his hold before they are swept away towards a sure night of pure mischievousness.


	12. Truth or Dare

Hermione entered a room filled with black suede seats along a majority of the silver walls. Dark green curtains billowed through the rooms high ceilings. The Malfoy's crest was plastered on the west wall in elegant black wax; the entire east side was a row of silver railings that looked out into a frenzied crowd and the stage. Hermione follows Riddle as he leads her to the center mass of couches. She watches as Luna Lovegood dances through the forest of green curtains, Nott watching her with amusement as her long hair swirled in the low candlelight. Ginny and the other Gryffindor ladies were currently arguing with Malfoy over the menu.

Blaise Zabini was leaning by the door leading to the chaotic dance floor below. His hard brown eyes seemed to remain plastered on Ginny Weasley as he sipped his green cocktail. Hermione felt sorry for the waitress as she stood awkwardly waiting for the group's order, an already piss drunk Rosier flirted horribly with the tiny witch. Hermione noted that Lestrange was missing, she didn't mind the fact. He was creepy, he has never spoken one word to her but his eyes. They held a hatred towards her that Hermione couldn't understand. She thinks quickly that maybe she should be thankful Riddle has protected her all these years, in his own manipulative way she admits.

" You look utterly captivating Hermione," he drinks in her energy before continuing. " As if you allowed your dark side a chance to breathe, breathtaking is it not sweetheart?." Tom Riddle purrs as he takes in the alluring women before him. He hands her a glass of blood red wine, which she accepts, having watched the waitress bring back several items from below. Apparently, Malfoy ordered the whole menu to appease the rowdy Gryffindors, who were currently dancing with Luna in the middle of the floor in drunken splendor. Hermione tears her eyes from a swirling Ginny, her red hair and dress a smolder that caught the eyes of both Zabini and her wary best friend.

" You always say my dark side Tom, well I don't know what you mean? I'm like every other person who contains a conscience, I may have dark desires, but I know reality and practicality will always out weight my whims. ", She sips her wine slowly as she flicks her eyes to his smirk. He was utterly gorgeous tonight, his pale skin and high cheekbones were set perfectly by his dark green velvet suit jacket, and devil may care persona. His usual confined black waves were left to their own devices and framed his face perfectly, not daring to stray out of place. "You're only fooling yourself, Hermione. I for a fact know you. Do not deny that our relationship has always been more than just study partners. I'm almost certain that we would continue to cross each other's paths for a lifetime. Either as enemies, rivals, preferably lovers... I wouldn't mind all three; it would certainly keep things interesting. There's undeniable chemistry between us. You feel it, I feel it, and everyone sees it.", Riddle says more to himself as he watched the dimly lit room lazily. Hermione ponders over his silky words as she stared into her red wine. Tom chuckles before pouring himself another glass, "Alas I am a man of my word, and I promised this would be a fun night so business will be discussed over breakfast tomorrow." he smiles sinfully, and she can't help but cross her arms at his confidence.

Thankfully at this very moment, the group all centers in and sits around the velvet couches, all of them in different stages of drunkenness, Hermine included. Lavender stares at the silver clock in the corner before groaning and laying her heavy blonde curls onto Patil's lap. "We have over forty minutes before the Sisters come on, let's do something!", Brown says, and Ginny agrees wickedly as both Zabini and Malfoy exchange glances. Luna surprisingly is the one to speak up first. " How about we play a game of snapping dragons?" her voice rings out like clinking bells. Malfoy shakes his head before emptying the wine bottle before him and placing the dark green bottle in the center of the frosted glass coffee table with a toothy grin.

" As much as I enjoy the refreshing innocence of Miss Lovegood, I believe a game of Truth and Dare would be more fitting for the element you find us in tonight.", Malfoy smiles as he motions for Zabini to hand him a small black vial. Hermione raises her eyebrows before laughing. " And how does the prestigious Draco Malfoy know about the muggle game of truth and dare?", Hermione asks truly curious. The rest of the group stares on in curiosity. Only Riddle and Lestrange seemed to not care about the aristocrat's adventures.

Malfoy smiles wickedly before straightening his black suit, "I spent the summer with my American cousins. Although my father disapproved, I found the entire experience quite thrilling. Wizards over there know how to party.", He quickly explains the game to everyone as the crowd below them moved erratically to the heavy music from a local band. Malfoy stares arrogantly at his classmates before holding the tiny vial; he received from Zabini; into the dim lighting. The teardrop-shaped glass gave off a glimmering purple glow. " I believe that this potion Zabini created will make things more fun, what's it called again Zab?", Malfoy says before opening the tiny vial and dripping two drops onto his tongue from a silver dropper. Draco Malfoy shivers as the purple liquid took form, he jumps up and down with a loud hoot before passing the potion to its creator, Zabini. The dark-skinned beauty rolls his eyes at his best friend before holding the vial to the group with stoic nature.

" I haven't decided on a name yet, its still technically in its fourth human trial, well fifth now but I assure you it's harmless.", He finishes this by placing two drops onto his tongue. He goes rigid before staring at Ginny Weasley in a new light. He slowly places the dropper near her mouth, beckoning her to play with brown eyes of ice.

"What does it do?" Ginny asks with teasing eyes and Zabini smiles seductively. "It lowers your inhibitions. Not in a sense that you won't remember your actions or regret your actions. It's more like the calming effects of alcohol without the ill effects. You do what you want without worrying about social norms. It's quite fun little Gryffindor". Blaise teases the sultry redhead back. She stares at him before sticking her pink tongue out with a courageous charm. Hermione watches as the luminescent purple drop spatters onto her best friend's tongue; Ginny shivers at the initial effects before giggling with glazed honey brown eyes. "I feel free.", she whispers, staring at Zabini with a playful smile.

The rest of the group each takes a drop of the primal potion, each one having different effects. Even Lestrange partook yet stood off in the distant with dark brooding eyes. When the vial arrived at Hermione and Tom, the witch stares at the man with a challenging brow. "I will only take some if you do Riddle?", She swirls the glass in front of his dark eyes. He smiles before staring at her figure with a ravenous desire. "My dear I assure you do not want to see me with my inhibitions lowered.", Riddle purrs, Lavender Brown moans softly, and the group laughs as she covers her face in mortified laughter.

Hermione bites her lips as she held out a drop to Tom's full lips. The dark wizard shrugs he opens his mouth and accepts a drop. Hermione quickly follows suit; the effects are instant. The witch feels a searing shiver wreck through her body as she began to feel more comfortable in her skin. The witch found she didn't want to change into something less revealing any more. She wanted to revel in power and fun. She felt, well she simply felt as if she could do anything. Hermione stares at Tom Riddle, wishing she could have observed his change. However, it seemed that nothing changed in the headboy besides his eyes. They appeared fuller and black, like dark depthless ponds. Hermione Granger found she liked the way they gazed at her with stark clarity, drinking her every move. She sets the vial down before flicking her hair and turning towards the others, annoying the man's hungry gaze. She smirks upon hearing Tom's subtle growl. The witch sticks out her wand towards the middle, and the group quiets at the movement. Hermione runs her eyes over the peculiar group of witches and wizards.

"I do believe that discretion is of the utmost importance tonight. Let's agree on a magical vow that no one in this room will discuss the events that have and will conspire tonight to anyone outside this room or forfeit your very sanity", Hermione says with a sultry voice, smiling as the group widens their eyes at her demeanor. Riddle adds his wand tip to hers, and the rest of the group follows suit.

"Let's Play a game of truth and dare ladies and gents. Who wants to go first?", Malfoy asks before grabbing his fifth whiskey. Luna giggles as she grabs the bottle and spins the green jeweled glass. Malfoy stares in amusement as the bottle spins. "It seems the not too innocent Lovegood will be the first one up. Aren't we all curious to see what's on the unfiltered mind of Miss Luna?", Draco raises his eyebrows, laughing at Nott's gaze towards the doe-like witch. The bottle stops on Lavender Brown who giggles into Parvati's shoulder before saying dare. Luna puts her finger to her mouth as she ponders the blonde's fate.

" Let's see; I dare you to flash your breast to any guy of your choosing.", Luna says sweetly before giggling and beginning to dance to the fast music in a swirl.

" And we lost her, Okay go ahead and show your jugs Lav.," Ginny teases. Lavender Brown stands up and pulls her latex purple dress into place before grabbing a startled Draco Malfoy by his black tie and placing him in front of the hooting group. She faces her back towards the rest and flashes Malfoy, the blonde wizard stares as he tries to remember the delightful sight before him mentally. He raises his hand towards her left breast and is met with a hard slap by the witch before she repositions her tight dress and saunters back over to her seat. Malfoy follows suit saying matter of factly, " Twenty points to Gryffindor." The group laughs as more drinks are passed, and the bottle is spun, this time by Zabini, who Hermione was sure magically made the bottle land on Ginny. Never backing down from a challenge the redhead accepts the dare. Blaise Zabini sips his scotch as he stares at his obsession before him, he smiles sitting his glass down.

"I dare you to make out with one girl of your choosing.", He says expecting Ginny to blush. However, the brash witch laughs and points to Parvarti Patil, who smiles back knowingly and rises to meet Ginny in the middle.

" I choose Parvati; we had a thing a few years back.", Ginny murmurs as she grabs the curvy Indian woman's neck. Patil pouts her lips before putting her hand on her hip. " You said you wouldn't tell anyone Gin!", She says sticking her tongue out. Hermione stares with her mouth open before flicking her eyes to an uninterested Tom. "Ginny I didn't know you were bisexual?", She. Hermione already knew Patil was bisexual having been her roommate for nearly six years. Ginny roves her eyes her the stunned Slytherin men, particularly Zabini who was staring at the standing duo with a calculating plan forming in his mind, before staring at Hermione with an impish smile.

" I'm not bi, just curious I guess.", She says as she gently places her lips onto Patil's bright ones. The dark-skinned Gryffindor runs her hands through Ginny's hair as they skillfully kissed each other delicately. The group of men stares in shock at the act before them.

"This is so bloody hot," murmurs Rosier as he watches with an open mouth as Ginny dips her finger into Patil's skirt and pulls her closer, their bodies forming a perfect shape. Malfoy lays down on the couch in wonder as he watches the two women," Potter is standing on a gold mine, but he's none the wiser, holy shit this almost makes me wish I was sorted in Gryffindor...almost," Malfoy says as he forgets the drink before him. Luna enters and giggles at the scene before laying down with flushed cheeks on Nott's surprised lap.

Ginny breaks the kiss, winking at her old girlfriend before sauntering over to Zabini and grabbing his drink. She sipped the scotch slowly as she stared in his eyes with challenging demeanor, "Harry is not my concern, nor am I his.", She turns her head to leer at Malfoy with fiery eyes. Zabini grabs her arm and pulls her into his lap, and she giggles before grabbing the bottle and spinning it wildly. Hermione knows before it entirely stops that it's her turn, she could feel the energy in the room. Apparently, Riddle senses fate as well because he finally sits up and stares at the spinning bottle in interest. She stares into Ginny's eyes as the bottle stops in front of the intelligent witch. Ginny flicks her eyes from Hermione to Riddle before asking innocently.

" Truth or dare M'ione?", Ginny wiggles her eyebrows in a tempting manner as the witch before the group contemplated her answer.

"Dare," Hermione whispers and Ginny bites her lips in gleeful anticipation as she wiggled in Zabini's lap.

It was time her friend relived some pent-up frustration.


	13. The Villain

Hey guys,

Please listen to The Villain by Mesita to hear the song Hermione was referring and danced too. Enjoy the story.

-Xoxo, Ceobitchra

* * *

 **London, Weird Sister Concert**

" I dare you to give our head boy a lap dance. Let's say to the next song that's played."

" Fine. No touching though."

Ginny's dare reverberated through Hermione's head as she stood facing a ravenous Tom Riddle. The dark wizard was leaning comfortably in a conjured matte black armchair that fairly resembled a throne. Hermione found herself wondering where his narcissism ended. She stood with an impish smile in the center of the private box as she ran her sharp eyes up and down the gorgeous man. The rest of the group stands transfixed at the searing chemistry pulsing off the two magical beings. Their soft chatter dies down when the local band switches the heavy tempo to a headier industrial beat. Hermione feels herself smirking upon recognizing the muggle songs' beginning notes.

She decided on this night that irony was a cold-hearted bitch.

Ginny Weasley has been borrowing Hermione's mp3 player again because the tiny redhead squirms seductively in Zabini's lap. A hysterical fit of giggles as the dark-skinned wizard and Malfoy stared at Ginny's creamy legs. Hermione nonverbally lowers the dark green curtains, obscuring majority of the group's observation. They groan, and a tossed pillow lands onto the center floor with peals of laughter. They finally hush upon viewing the leggy witches first swayed steps towards the dark outline of their tenebrous head boy.

 _You're an actor for an actor_  
 _A performer for performers_  
 _Something you do, I do_  
 _You get me there to help you out_  
 _You're calling and coming back around_  
 _Something you do, I do_

Tom watches as Hermione stalks over to his center chair with heavy sways of her hips. She stared at him with cunning eyes full of naughty thoughts and year old desires. Merlin, he wanted to apparate the witch away and take her every way his twisted little mind could envision. Alas, Tom said he would not touch her during the dance, of course, the dark wizard didn't mean to follow through. Riddle didn't think he would be able to control himself for long, but for now, he was going to enjoy this. Tom is barely able to contain his throaty rumble when the sultry witch grabs his drink and finishes the contents. She drops the glass unto the marble floor, unflinching at the shattered mess created.

Tom watches the dancing witch with a carnivorous want, he balls his fist tightly, or he was inevitably going to cause a scene. Damn Zabini and his creations, this potion was making his darker desires come forth, and he was having a difficult time suppressing his urges. Hermione runs her finger across Riddle's chair as she continues to sway seductively around the black throne in graceful swirls.

 _Counting your blessings where you see' em_  
 _Show_ em _how you're livin'_  
 _Weaponise their happiness_  
 _And all this time, pushing on the new front_

Hermione was so very grateful that Ginny and Fleur dragged her along to pole dancing classes, It was Ginny's gift for the French woman's wedding, and the curly witch was completely thrilled to actually be able to utilize what she learned several summers ago. She raised her hands above her head and let her tightly bound body weave through the vibrating music.

Hermione eventually opens her eyes to Riddle's sensuous ones. She finally makes her way around his throne-like chair chuckling at his constrained groan when she began to dance in front of the dark wizard in tantalizing moves. She runs her black nails into her hair before shaking her curls loose and bending over Riddle, her lips graced his pale neck, and she couldn't help but nip his pulsing vein in want.

 _Trading places on the stages_  
 _Losing with the_ flamers  
 _Expect us to be one of them_  
 _and turn into the villain_

Tom was going to fuck Hermione until all she did was think about his cock. He swore on his line that she would be his or hell would be unleashed. He gripped the armchairs as he willed himself to restrain from shoving his dick into her sweet flesh right here in the very heart of London's most devious. He had enough teasing when she leans in and nips his neck playfully. With smoldering eyes, he grabs her round ass and squeezes tightly. She whimpers at the assault before slapping his hands away and putting them back on the chair. The teasing witch bites her soft bottom lip as she moved a polished nail in a tsking matter.

" Didn't we say no touching Mr. Riddle?", She swirls quickly before sitting on his hard erection, moaning slightly at his hot bulge. Riddle growled with a dark rumble as he stared at her moving hips on his throbbing member.

"You are playing with fire Miss Granger; I assure you that.", He somehow growls out. Hermione simply smiles before throwing her hair back and grinding harder with a sultry sigh. She was enjoying this very much.

 _This is how you become_  
 _This is how you become_  
 _The villain_  
 _This is how you become_  
 _This is how you become_  
 _The villain_

Hermione felt so comfortable as she threw her head full of soft waves onto Riddle's solid chest, she rocks her hips to the heavy throbbing beat shivering as he buried his head into her hair. "You smell like cinnamon," Tom grunts as he nipped her ear softly before trailing his fingers up her spine.

Hermione decided one of two things that night.

She turns around quickly and crashes her lips to Riddle's smirking ones. He instantly grabs her curls and swallows her shallow breaths as they devoured each other.

The dance was forgotten in its entirety.

 _An actor for an actor_  
 _A cold shapeshifter_  
 _Something you do, I do_  
 _You get me there to help you_  
 _You call up coming back around_  
 _Something you do, I do_

The group of Hogwarts students stared at their head boy, and girl's outlined forms as the two seemed to be in a make-out session of epic proportions. When it appears that Hermione was in no rush to finish her dance, does Parvarti relent with jealousy?

" I can't decide who's luckier right now."

"Riddle," Malfoy and Zabini say simultaneously. Rosier has his mouth open as his eyes remained glued to Hermione's form; however, he does nod his head in agreement. Nott was too busy kissing Luna with heavy kisses; he was apparently inspired from the two before them. Ginny runs her hands across Zabini's chest as she flicked her warm eyes to the dark wizards calculating ones.

"I don't know Parvarti, I think M'ione is lucky to be in the skilled hands of Tom Riddle, or at least he looks like he could handle her.", She smiles wickedly at Blaise who chuckles before grabbing her throat and whispering softly into her ear. Ginny Weasley's eyes widen, and her cheeks redden as she nods her head in agreement. Zabini murmurs, "Good girl.", He released his hand from the redhead's neck and motioned for Patil to come over to join her ex-girlfriend. Malfoy stared with an open mouth as Weasley and Patil made out rather enthusiastically, Zabini sat in the middle with arrogant eyes. Malfoy noticed that Lavender and Rosier disappeared long ago and Lestrange was off probably creeping on the dance floor. The blonde aristocrat poured another drink before settling in and watching the revelry around him with content.

" I can't for the life of me remember why we despise the Gryffindors?"

* * *

Malfoy was wrong about his younger cousin. Romulus Lestrange was not prowling the lower level for unsuspecting witches. No, the daunting wizard meshed in the shadowy corner unseen as his eyes burned. No gauzy curtain obscured his view as he watched the wanton witch ensnare his lord before his very inner circle!

Romulus Lestrange decided it was time to have a chat with the little mudblood.

* * *

Hermione pulls away from Tom with a deep breath; she has to push his chest back because the man was apparently not finished ravaging her mouth. He snarls at her small hand still placed firmly on his chest. The witches eyes were glazed with pleasure as her plump lips were redder from Riddle's onslaught.  
"Tom I just need a moment this is all so intense.", She whispers through flushed cheeks. He grabs were hand and kisses her creamy flesh delicately, smirking in gratification at her reaction.

"Hermione my sweetheart, you can't possibly expect me to behave after being exposed to this side of you?," Tom says with a raised eyebrow. Hermione bites her lips as she stared into the pale man's dark blue eyes. She battles internally with herself before finally saying,

"Tom I have a confession. For over three years I have wanted you to take m-"

Tom could hex the Weird Sisters, for this very moment they decide to appear on the stage finally. The deafening screams of an apparated Brown and Patil shatter the box, and Riddle nearly cursed them for their impudence. He would need to get the antidote from Zabini before someone was murdered. He scowls darkly as Hermione promises to be right backs, she allows Ginny and Patil to grab her arms and pull his witch to the dance floor below. Malfoy being the ever protective wizard that he was, follows the rowdy group of Gryffindors.

" Zabini.", Tom says as he rose stiffly from his seat. Blaise turns around from his descent to hand his leader the antidote to his deinhibitor potion before bowing to pacify the act. Tom catches the vial and pours the entire content down his throat. He shivers at the shock before opening his eyes to a more calmer facade. He stares down at his now unclenched fist; deep lacerations from his nails marred the inner flesh of his bloody palm. He nonverbally heals his wounds before sitting onto the couch with a deep sigh.

" Forgive me, my lord; I did not expect you to partake.", Zabini says as he too took the antidote. Tom nods his head as poured himself four fingers fours of expensive cognac.  
" Think nothing of it Blaise. Keep an eye out on the girls.", Tom grunts before resting his throbbing head onto the soft seats. Zabini bows silently before exiting to find their drunken peers.

* * *

Hermione was having a grand time dancing with her friends in the middle of the pulsating crowd. The girls were surrounded by the surprisingly protective Slytherin men who were death glaring at any wizards that even tried to step in the witches circle. She figured Riddle ordered them to watch over the rowdy group. Hermione weaved her body against Ginny's as they giggled with erratic happiness. She couldn't help but drift her gaze to where the dark wizard presided. He chose to stay in the private box yet; his eyes never left her dancing body as she rotated to the thumping music of the Weird Sisters.

After three songs Hermione unlatches from her friends with promises to be right back, she needed water or would surely faint! Hermione Granger walked confidently to the enormous aquarium bar that resided in the middle of the pulsing crowd. She felt her core throb at the idea of Tom watching her saunter through the crowd, however, her giddiness is short-lived when she hears two very similar voices. Hermione was sure that if she didn't have this potion running through her veins that she probably would have died of fright.

" My dear lad I said crystalized pineapple, not juice!", booms the slurred voice of Professor Slughorn.

"Pass it to me Slughorn, I'll mix with my margarita!", squealed the voice of a Professor Flitwick. The two men turn to see a startled Hermione. They stare at her with polite smiles not recognizing their student upon first gaze.

" Hello Miss Granger," Slughorn says as he made his way through the heavy crowd. He does a double take, nearly spilling his mead on a shocked Flitwick. "Miss Granger! Oh my, you naughty girl you. Flitwick, its Miss Granger and she, looks like a rockstar! Fifteen points to Gryffindor for sheer style my dear!", Slughorn bellowed through the drunken crowd, his cheeks were red and eyes glassy. Hermione laughs at the two professors in such an unnatural environment; she was thankful she would not have to perform a couple of oblivation spells.

" Yes, Yes I see the girl Horace, now excuse me this is my favorite song! Miss Granger lets say we didn't see each other shall we?", Flitwick winks his black eye before swishing his wand and floating above the boisterous crowd, he eventually begins to surf the crowd with squeals of glee. Hermoine laughs before telling Slughorn to have a good night. He beams back before patting her on the back abruptly.

" Yes, my dear have a fun and safe night. I honestly couldn't punish you for your actions tonight. You have done so much for our school and deserved the potion internship. I suppose one night of rulebreaking is well deserved", He sloshes the rest of his drink down his throat before burping loudly and patting his belly. Hermione Granger's blood runs cold. The music stops feeling so vivid as she took in the words that Slughorn just uttered.

No.

Hermione swishes her wand and instantly creates a bubble around herself and the startled potions professor; blocking the heavy music from assaulting her growing headache.

"Professor, what do you mean deserved the potions internship?", her heart beats as the drunken man realizes his mistake with flustered cheeks.

" Oh my...I'm terribly sorry Miss Granger. I assumed Dumbledore told you. I only have so much say on the matter, you see, Dumbledore... well between you and me, he owns the Prime Minister a favor...I tried my hardest to ..."

Blood pounded in Hermione's ears as everything began to slow around her. The crowd began to move slower and she stared at Slughorn's mutterings. Hermione felt the raw energy build from her stomach, and the young woman tried her hardest to contain her rage. The head girl struggled to logically run over the situation while watching the lips of her professor as he stumbles over his drunken words. She was hardly listening to the idiot anymore.

" Some American lad... the Prime Minister's sister...apparently quite a troublemaker...he will start next month..."

She gave so much to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore! She has been completing missions for him since her third year, yet he gives her internship to some kid that doesn't even attend Hogwarts? He knew how much she valued the position since her third year she has been acquiring the spot. Everyone in the school knew that the potions position was Grangers.

Hermione felt her face redden with anger as she tried to control the tingling sensation as it crept towards her throat and down her fingertips. Slughorn looks at the witch with concerned eyes; she nods her head as she watched the man's voiceless mouth form some insipid sentence of encouragement before quickly disappearing into the crowd.

Coward, she thinks as the bubble charm pops and the heavy music suffocates her senses. She stands there still shocked at the realization that her entire life, her dreams, and goals were now on hold because Dumbledore needed to play politics? The Athens Potions Division was academically rigorous and only accepted applications every four years. Which meant no matter if she did wait year or internship at another potions school; it wouldn't matter. She would have to wait four years. She was disposable to Dumbledore, a mere pawn that could casually be thrown aside for the fucking greater good.

Hermione stood with her fist clenched and eyes closed as she involuntarily lashed out the suppressed magic her more logical side was subconsciously restraining. The gigantic glass aquarium breaks apart. Screams are echo through the concert hall as gallons of water, and exotic aquatic life pour forth sweeping many dancers with its fast current. Hermione stands shocked amidst the chaos as she realized it was her own magic that destroyed the glass. She stares down to her spiked heels stunned that she remained dry. A large shield with a shimmery green aura was housed around her perimeter, she turns around because she did not cast this ward. Tom Riddle stood staring at the trembling witch with eyes of stark clarity. His wand hand held a secure ward as the chaos outside presumed. Upon seeing Tom's protective nature does she finally burst into tears as she slammed her body into the tall wizards solid form.

" Get me...Get me out of here Tom. Ple-please.", She stutters through the tears, knowing she was unable to face her friends right now. Riddle wraps his arms around her tightly as he apparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

 **Black Lake**

"Just say the word, and I will dispose of this American wizard, and Dumbledore as well.", Tom whispers through her mane of hair; the falling snow reverted her waves to its curly nature, and Riddle found he missed the wild tresses. Hermione rests her head on his shoulders as they sat in the frigid snow overlooking the Black Lake. Riddle insisted they go inside, but the witch told him the cold made her feel better. So they sat for what seemed like an hour as they listened to the silent night. Hermione turns to Riddle with apathetic eyes before smiling weakly. He kisses her hand placing her icy skin under her fur robe.

" Riddle?", she whispers softly as the man ran her finger over her warm fur robe in thought.

" Yes, sweetheart?"

" I'm ready to join you as a partner, I refuse to be some lackey...but before that I want you to take my virginity. I want to feel alive Tom.", She bites her lip as she looks into the startled eyes of Tom Riddle. He continues to gaze at the witch as he searches in his robe, before pulling a tiny vial and handing the contents to Hermione with silence. She raises her eyebrow in question.

" It's the antidote to Zabini's potion from earlier. I want you to be of clear mind Hermione, for I'm going to ravage you.", Tom says this matter-factly and the witch rolls her eyes before drinking the sweet liquid. The effects are instant as she begins to feel colder and embarrassed at the way she handled the news tonight. Yet, she still felt the same towards Riddle.

" My decisions remain the same, both of them.", she shivers through the flurry of snowflakes.

Tom smashes his lips to her own as he pulled her up and lead the witch to the lake entrance to his chamber of secrets. She watches with silent curiosity as he spoke Parseltongue and the water receded to show several steps leading to a metal door etched with water snakes. Tom quickly opens the door and pushes Hermione through before crashing his lips back to her startled ones. He grins wickedly as he apparated her towards the center of is domain.

* * *

Hermione was quite surprised when Tom apparated the two on Hogwarts ground. However, she was too preoccupied to worry at the moment. It appeared that the smooth snake wanted to take Hermione in the bathroom. He sets her on the black and silver marble sink, his eyes never leaving hers as he nonverbally turned the gigantic shower. She bites her lips trembling as the steam began to thicken in the elegant bathroom. Tom slowly takes off her heels before running his hands up her thighs. He kisses the tiny witch and she moans into his mouth as she ran her fingers through his damp hair.  
Tom unzips the leather dress and helps Hermione out of her clothing. He growls darkly when he notices that she did not have any lingerie on her tight little body. She was perfect, and Tom was going to claim every fascinating part of her.

He leaves Hermione naked on the warming marble sink and steps back to remove his clothing. "No underwear Miss Granger? You are a very naughty witch. I shall enjoy taking you every way I desire. I certainly hope you are ready to be thoroughly fucked, Hermione?", His voice rumbled low with want. She finds herself whimpering as her core throbbed delicately at his raunchy words and more specifically his erect penis.

Oh my, Merlin.

It was gorgeous.

Hermione has seen a penis before, her parents were medical graduates and had many anatomy and physiology books lying around. Not to mention when she awkwardly walked in on Potter masturbating during their fourth year. Nothing, however, compared to this glorious man before her. Riddle was big and had a substantial base, not in the sense that he would be over bearable but enough that she would feel very full and content. It was very pale and had thick veins that crisscrossed around the base and laced towards his... oh my... he had a mushroom tip. Hermione subconsciously moans as she remembers Ginny's experience with a wizard who had a mushroom tip penis.

Riddle grabs Hermione throat firmly before crashing his lips into her own need. She eagerly grabs his black hair as she wrapped her thighs around his chiseled torso. Tom carries her to the steamy shower before placing her onto the marble bench and devouring her wet core. Hermione rode the waves of pleasure as the steamy water poured onto them in heavy waves of scented mineral water and sage. Tom refused to allow the witch to rise up, instead, he firmly placed his pale hand onto her stomach as he lazily pinched her right nipple, devouring her dripping pussy with wild hunger. Through the steamy fog and scalding water, Hermione watched as Riddle's eyes locked onto hers as he continued to attack her relentlessly through his skillful mouth. He relished in the way her back arched on the wet marble everytime he plucked fourth several earth-shattering orgasms.

Hermione's eyes roll to the back of her head and she stutters through the pulsing pleasure.

" Tom...Tom, please...I cant...Oh my, that feels sooo goood...ahhhh Tom!", She grabs his head and grinds her sensitive flesh into his face as her third orgasm wracked her hot body. Tom rises with a dripping grin; he ran his hand over his thick member as Hermione stared with hazy eyes.

"I think your ready Hermione, come," he purrs, and the witch instantly rises with shaking legs. Tom leads her to the side of the shower as the water continued to fall like rainwater. Tom grabs his witch and places her back to the black marble before running his tongue around her breast and freckled neck. She whimpered at the feelings as she continued to run her fingers through his dripping hair. Tom lines the massive tip of is penis to Hermione's slick entrance. He stares at her with clouded eyes of desire.

"Rub your clitoris while I take you, Hermione.", He says roughly as the witch complies with moans as her delicate pearl reacted to her self-ministrations. He kisses her soft lips delicately as he slowly inched his member into her body. She gasped slightly at the intrusion and pierced Tom's flesh with her sharp nails. He grits his teeth as the dark wizard continued to push his thick cock into the tight witch's unexplored cavern until finally sighing at reaching his hilt. Hermione whimpers as she begins to grow accustomed to the sensation of being filled. Tom moves her fingers aside as he skillfully caressed her swollen nub in languid movements. He kisses and bites her neck softly as he finally pulls out of the tight witch and slowly back in to the hilt. He watches as she grows accustomed to his size and he kisses her lips softly as she quickened his pace.

" You are so gorgeous, Hermione"

" Oh yes right there Tom, this feels so good.", Hermione pours forth as the wizard's tip continued to hit a delectable spot of electrical bliss. The woman clenched her core at the onslaught. She was going to drown in this mans pleasure.

" Fuck me, Riddle.", She begs as the intense build of a fourth orgasm was in the horizon. Tom runs his fingers across her collarbone delicately as he observed her lustful eyes in amusement.  
" As you wish sweetheart.", Tom kisses her lips softly before grabbing her throat firmly and slamming into her with long fast strokes. The witches eyes widen as she orgasms at the intense feeling. Riddle does not let up, however, and rides through her clenched walls as he slammed into her body. The slapping of flesh, guttural growls, and punding water echoed through the bathroom. He bites harshly onto Hermione's neck, and she moans at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Whose pussy is this Miss Granger?", Riddle growls in her ear as he began to work another orgasm from her incoherent form.

"Yours Tom, Oh Merlin it's yours!" , she yells at her last orgasm shattered her body, pulling forth Riddle into his flight of ascension. Hermione is boneless as Tom Riddle cleanses their bodies and carries her naked form to a slightly warm and comfortable looking room. Her eyes stare with a mixture of sleepiness and endorphin laced content. Tom places her onto a massive bed before laying next to her and pulling the heavy emerald covers around their wet bodies. He then puts a kiss onto the sleeping witches forehead before wrapping his arms around her waist and following her to sleep.

* * *

Everyone was quite shocked when Hermione Granger and Tom Riddle entered the Great Hall together for breakfast that Sunday morning. The entire student and faculty population stared as Hermione Granger walked with her arm looped through a rather smug looking Tom Riddle as they walked towards the Slytherin Table. As if that wasn't enough talk for the entire week; the duo was followed by Blaise Zabini, who currently had Parvati and Ginny latched around his arms with a look of arrogant pride at Potter and Weasley's open mouths. Tom and Hermione arrive at the center of the Slytherin table, and the mass of snakes instantly make room for their leader. He kisses Hermione's hand as he led her to sit beside him. Ginny and Parvati sit with Zabini across from the two.

Everyone is silent as Tom fixes Hermione a cup of tea and she read the Daily Prophet as usual. He hands her the steaming mug before fixing himself one."Thank you, my dear," Hermione murmurs as she buttered her toast and the heir nods his head respectively. The entire Slytherin table that was not present for last nights concert and the rest of the school continues to stares with stunned silence.

Tom Riddle flicks his eyes to a concerned Dumbledore, before smiling wickedly and sipping his tea in the victory.

" Welcome to the dark side Granger," Malfoy mumbles.


	14. A Taste of the Dark Side

Man oh, man. I'm sorry this took so long. I have been going through a shit storm of changes in my life. Not that you guys probably care but I've moved, changed careers and schools, not to mention I have been dealing with some crazy stuff! le sigh ...anyways, I promise to start updating more frequently on this story and the Ouroboros!

Enjoy!

Expect another chapter in a couple of days.

Excuse the typos and stuff, as you guys know I'm the worse at editing but I may have found a willing beta, I just have to email her so please be patient with my horrible writing ;)

 **One Week Later.**

The old fool had an odd taste. The circular room was too bright and airy, even in the dim light of the dying embers the gold was harsh on the eyes. Tom found he preferred a room swathed in dark rich woods and black marbles. Silver and emerald greens like his ancestors. The handsome man roved his dark eyes over the eccentric glass objects that covered nearly every spot in the high vaulted room. With a sneer did Riddle decide that he despised Dumbledore's choice of embellishments more than the very man himself. A feat he was surprised to admit.

Tom Riddle found himself waiting in the senile headmaster's circular office with a quiet impatient manner. The sleeping portraits of Hogwarts previous headmasters were sound asleep as the Slytherin heir waited in the high arched chair facing the old fool's cluttered desk. He smirked slightly to himself as he awaited Dumbledore's arrival. Surely the old man would be here soon, it didn't take long to figure out the password to enter the headmaster's domain. His pathetic love for muggle confectionaries was well known to the majority of Hogwarts residence and Tom merely had to guess a few before the gargoyle moved aside on the command of peppermint sticks.

Riddle's mind wanders to the thought of his muggleborn. Hermione was behaving quite well this past week, something he was not accustomed to at all. What with her being a stubborn Gryffindor and a know it all swot, she tended to be a hard one to control. Not that he wanted to control the curly headed minx, he just wanted to make sure that she stayed his and continued her dark plight into his clutches. He really must thank the old fool for his meddling. To give the potions internship to some pureblood American really was the last straw for his golden lioness and now she was his to mold into the perfect partner... the perfect queen. Alas, tomorrow night would really show him what she was willing to endure. Yes, he would finally formally introduce his Hermione to his inner circle. They shall cower at the feet of his mudblood queen and they would see her might. They would see the dark tendrils of magic that Tom tasted every time he kissed her soft pink lips.

Tom Riddle is torn from his dark thoughts by a leathery voice that instantly irritated the dark wizard.

"Ahh Thomas, what do I owe this late visit? Would you like a hard candy my dear boy?" Albus Dumbledore asks as he appears from the left bookcase secret compartment and walks gently to the center of the room before sitting behind his cluttered desk of ancient manuscripts and the dozen parchments riddled with the daily task of Hogwarts. Tom sneers at the old man's offer of candy before waving his hand in disgust. He really hated this man, everyone believed him to be a good wizard yet no one knew of his manipulations for the "greater good" more than Riddle.

"I'm not one for sweets old man.", Riddle eyes the headmaster with a dark gaze as he subconsciously twirls his wand in his pale left hand. Dumbledore smiles and conjures tea and honey before pouring himself and Riddle a steaming cup.

"Yes well, what do I owe this unexpected nightly visit? I'm sure you have much to do Thomas?" , The old headmaster's eyes twinkle and Tom clenches his jaw at hearing his muggle father's name for the second time this night.

"I'm here because you have been keeping tabs on me and I thought we had an agreement long ago old man?", Tom grabs his cup of tea before staring back at the foolish wizard before him. He really wished he could just end the man's existence right here in this disgusting old room.

Dumbledore frowns before sipping his cup and sighing. "Nothing tastes better than earl grey with a spot of lemon, don't you agree Thomas?", the pale headboy glares at Dumbledore before rising and walking around the circular room at a slow and deliberate pace. "Lay off the spies Dumbledore or would you like me to retaliate? I really don't mind maiming your precious Gryffindors for my highly coveted privacy. Honestly, Potter isn't the brightest at staying hidden and let's not even start with the idiot Weasley", he faces the headmaster with a sneer professor Snape would be quite proud of.

"Thomas, you agreed to leave the students of Hogwarts out of your schemes. In return, I promised to look the other way when pertaining to your futile plans on world domination. How is that fairing for you by the way?", Dumbledore asks quite interested as he stuffed a few colorful candies into his mouth.

Tom scoffs before setting his untouched cup onto the nearest glass object. "If you are referring to Miss Granger then she's _quite_ willing. Did we not agree that those that chose to follow my path are mine to do what I want? Or are you upset that you lost a warrior of the light to my dark clutches? I'm sure you had great plans to use her as a pawn for your greater good", Tom says sarcastically as he savors the sour look etched on the old man's face.

" Please leave Miss Granger alone Riddle, she doesn't know what she's delving into. She does not know how twisted and tenebrous you can be" Dumbledore warily watches as Riddle paces his office, the polite merriment went from his voice as he eyed the heir of Slytherin.

Sometimes he wished he could justs end the young wizard's life and be done with it.

"Oh yes, I must thank you for that headmaster, her joining me that is. The news that she won't be getting the potions internship really opened her eyes to my ways and how she can achieve so much more if she took my path." Tom smiles sincerely before walking back towards the bearded man.

" Leave Miss Granger out of this Riddle, she has a bright future ahead of her." Dumbledore's voice is dark with threat and Riddle smiles at the slight edge before plucking one golden candy from the dish and holding it to the dying embers of the fireplace. Riddle truly enjoyed when he could bring the old man out of his facade cheery demeanor.

" No... I do not think I shall. I'm quite curious to see what she's capable of without her moral standing. Goodnight old man", Tom pops the sugary candy into his mouth before bowing and savoring the sweet taste of victory once more.

He turns and leaves the old headmaster to his worried thoughts.

* * *

 **An Explosive Dinner at t **he Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.****

Hermione Granger was having a very peculiar week. She was still trying to get used to the dynamics of being Riddle's girlfriend?...partner? Honestly, she really didn't know what they were but she was enjoying their time together. Ever since Tom took her virginity has she been sleeping with him in the Chamber of Secrets. It was weird to see Tom's sweeter side, well as sweet as any dark wizard could be. He would randomly leave tomes on his pillow when she would awaken for her to read and would surprise her with soft kisses on her forehead when alone. He was very protective of her and made sure that Malfoy or Zabini was always near her when he could not be. It was quite irritating and no amount of threats would relent the dutiful Slytherins from their orders. She presumed that disobeying Riddle would hold more dire consequences than anything Hermione could think of. She was so curious to see that side of him... The side only his followers saw. His dark magic unrestrained and raw. Tom promised that when he deemed her ready would she be allowed to attend a meeting. The rest of the school was slowly growing accustomed to seeing the duo together. The Gryffindors were still ignoring their head girl as they felt betrayed that their golden girl would ever think of cohorting with the silver heir. Harry and Ron were livid and every moment alone with them did they remind her that she was making a dire mistake being with Riddle. That he obviously wanted something from Hermione. It certainly didn't help that Ginny and Parvati were still all over Zabini like love-struck kittens in heat. Ronald was beyond furious at his sister and refused to even acknowledge her presence and Harry, well Harry was heartbroken even though he held a brave face.

Hermione stares up from her plate of untouched food, she was not hungry and couldn't stop thinking of the blank tome Riddle gave her weeks ago. She was hesitant to use pureblood to reveal its contents. She knew that some dark magic became addicting and wasn't sure she was ready to delve that far into that obscure side of magic. Riddle was ever so patient on the matter and this just made her more suspicious. She is eventually torn from her troubled thoughts when Sirius Black bangs his fist on the heavy wooden table with anger. She jumps to see that Harry and Lupin are also shocked at the abrupt action of the head Black.

" Enough! Enough of this silence! I rarely get to see my two adopted children and when you finally decide to show your face for dinner you two are silent and fuming!" What in the bullocks has gotten into you two? Hermione?...Harry?", Sirius ends his rant by draining half the elven wine in his goblet before turning to the two Hogwarts students with annoyed worry. Lupin quietly sips his tea as he observes his dysfunctional family in silent reverence. Hermione simply shakes her head in silence before flickering her eyes to Harry's furrowed green ones. Harry stares back at Hermione with barely concealed anger before flicking his eyes to his godfather.

" Why don't you ask Hermione? She's the one that is acting like a complete fool. Funny because it's usually me that's the family's disgrace.", He says clearly as he forked over his potatoes in a surly manner. Hermione scoffs before shaking her head at his nerve. " You have been a complete ass this week Harry! Why can't you let me make my own decisions? I assure you I'm quite capable of making sane choices when it comes to my life, thank you very much... Just like Ginny", she says this with as much venom as she could muster and smirks at the shiver that runs through the three men. Harry apparently has had enough because he lets his infamous temper get the best of him before rising from the table with so much velocity that his glasses are knocked halfway from his face.

" I WILL NOT ALLOW MY SISTER TO MAKE HER OWN BLOODY DECISIONS IF THIS MEANS SHE'S GOING TO BE A SLYTHERIN'S WHORE! WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU MIONE", spittle flies from his mouth as mottled red creeps onto his pale skin in fury.

So much happens at once.

Lupin spits out his tea in complete shock, Hermione didn't know if he was more flabbergasted at Harry's choice of words or that Hermione was an apparent whore. Sirius nearly falls out of his leaned back chair before sputtering.

"WHAT?! What is this about Hermione being a whore? Hermione? My Hermione would never do such things?! Hermione explain this right now?! Potter never call your sister a fucking whore again you git!"

This would all really be quite hilarious if Hermione did not feel the creeping flush of dark power forming in her stomach. She clenches her knife with white knuckles as she slowly counts down from three.

 **3….**

" WELL, SHE IS BEING A WHORE! OF ALL THE BLOODY GITS IN HOGWARTS SHE CHOOSES TO LAY WITH THE BIGGEST ONE OF THEM ALL! TOM FUCKING RIDDLE! HONESTLY MIONE WHAT THE HELL? IS HE JINXING YOU?", Harry bellows with extreme anger.

" HARRY SHUT UP! YOU WILL NOT TALK LIKE THAT IN MY HOUSE! ONLY I CAN TALK LIKE THAT YOU BLOODY GIT! HERMIONE EXPLAIN WHY HE'S CLAIMING YOUR INNOCENCE IS GONE!?" Sirius rises and matches his voice to Harry's as he pounds his fist on the dark wood once more.

Hermione feels her temple throbbing as she tried her hardest to control the fiery anger bubbling forth. She felt as if she was underwater, the commotion from slow-moving as she tried her hardest to control the fire beginning to bubble within her small form.

 **2…**

" Everyone let's calm down. Harry and Sirius enough, I'm sure this can all be discussed without the yelling and name-calling. Hermione my dear...are you okay? , Lupin finally ask as he eyes the magical aura in the Black's dining room change dramatically. Harry scoffs before plopping back into the soft cushions of his chair.

" Ohhh I'm sure she would be far better underneath that slimy vile evil snake...How could you"

 **1…**

The table before them explodes with such violence that there are splinters and food everywhere. All three men are pushed back with such force that they are thrown from their chairs and onto the cobblestoned floor beneath them. Harry gets the worse of the explosion as his entire face and arms are covered with splinters and his hair smolders from the magical explosion. Thankfully his glasses were on because the blast surely would have blinded him. He stares with complete shock at the wreckage before him. Sirius and Lupin both exchange glances before staring at Hermione in the same light. A mixture of fear and shock.

Hermione finds that she was standing with her fist clenched. Her wand was still placed high in her curly bun and she realizes that she caused this mess nonverbally. She breathes raggedly while she views the smoldering wreckage before her.

"Everyone just shut the hell up", her voice is raw and ragged with simmering anger. She turns her icy eyes to Harry before raising a finger in his direction. He flinches at her movement but remains stalled with an open mouth of complete shock. "If you ever call me a whore again I will eviscerate you beyond recognition and I will make sure it's very _very_ painful. Do you understand me, Harry?", she whispers with complete fury in her eyes. Harry nods slowly as he watched his sister as if she was a complete stranger in her very own home. Hermione flicks her eyes to the other two men as she walked through the smokey mess to the center of the wreck before continuing. " What I choose to do with my life...who I choose to _fuck_ is none of your lots concern" She flashes her eyes to Sirus who seemed to be completely sober from the blast and Lupin who was watching her with intelligent yet tired eyes.

"I will not allow a drunken fool...an immature child...and a depressed werewolf control my life. I will be returning to Hogwarts now and I expect you three to respect my fucking boundaries. See you at next month's dinner… unless I'm too busy fucking the most alluring and powerful wizard probably to ever grace the magical world.", she gives the three men one last look of icy contempt before turning towards the door leading to the hallway. Sirius mother is heard wailing from the explosion and it's at this time that Kreacher enters from the kitchens with a flowery apron and a giant bowl of pudding in his tiny arms.

" I has brought the dessert...what happened here?", the old elf asks with bewilderment as he stared at the complete wreckage of the Blacks dining room. Hermione flicks her finger into the pudding and licks her finger before walking towards the exit with a smirk on her face.

That felt good she realizes.

* * *

 **A Lesson for the Golden Princess...**

Hermione walks across the frosted grounds enjoying the frigid air that rustled through her knotted bun before letting her long curly tresses down to hide the few scratches that graced her neck from the exploded table. The nerve of them! She thinks as she goes over the current events from her monthly family dinner. She did not feel sorry for what happened, not one bit, however, she did regret losing her cool! Ever since admitting her feelings for Riddle has her powers been slightly uncontrollable when irked and she promised herself that she would have to delve into why her magic was becoming more unstable. She was quite grateful that she had her own quarters since she would be able to avoid Harry and Ron for quite a while, only having to worry about classes which were thankfully mostly attended alongside the Slytherins so she could hide behind Riddle and his sycophants until she was ready to talk to Harry about her blow up. Hermione knew that they would both eventually make up but until then she was going to give him the cold shoulder and the iciest glare her hazel eyes could muster. She was almost certain Harry would not be calling her a whore if she ended up with Ronald instead of Tom.

" Ugh the nerve of the git!", she mutters to herself as she walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts. She's startled when a dark figure appears from behind a rusty knight statue.

" Is the golden princess of Hogwarts having troubles?", says a thick voice and Hermione cannot help but jump at the unexpected guest. She instantly uses Lumos to lighten the dark path towards her quarters. Romulus Lestrange stares back with a look of disgust etched on his gaunt face.

Oh, great Hermione thinks before raising her chin with an utter look of annoyance. "Lestrange, what are you doing out this late? Shouldn't you be torturing some helpless muggle born into submission or whatever you tend to do on weekends?" She crosses her arms around her ample chest. Lestrange always made her uncomfortable. The way his dark eyes undressed her as if trying to peer through her clothing...through her flesh to the very inner workings within her very core. Lestrange scoffs as he circled the tiny witch like prey, a look of mockery graced his aristocratic features.

" I could ask you the same thing _princess" ,_ he says princess as if it's a slur before grabbing her wand from her hand with lighting fast speed and pocketing her ivy wand inside his black robes.

" Small girls like you should not be walking around the castle grounds and corridors by herself...What would Riddle say if something ever happened to his _precious_ pet mudblood?", he raises his eyebrow with a look of pure malice. Hermione blinks her eyes in shock that he could move so fast before trying to reach for her wand however, Lestrange simply moves from her reach before chuckling darkly at her fire.

" Give me my wand back Lestrange, it's none of your fucking business what I'm doing. Unlike you, I'm allowed to walk these grounds at night. Now give me my wand before I- umph!", Hermione is not allowed to finish her threat as Lestrange pushes her behind the alcove he was currently hiding behind with such force that her head smacks into the heavy stone and she sees bright lights before breathing in sharply at the pain. She's so shocked that he would even dare assault her that she lays stunned through in the darkness. Hermione really wished that she didn't lose her temper mere moments ago at the Blacks or she would surely have enough energy to blast a hole in the pompous pureblood solid chest.

"Before you what princess? Hmm? Before you go running to your master like a good little mudblood slut and allow him to fight your battles?", he whispers this near her ear before taking a deep whiff of her cinnamon tresses and leering at her stunned look. Hermione feels a drench of cold ice at Lestranges close proximity and she hates herself for feeling so weak among this towering dark wizard. Hermione swallows the lump in her throat before mustering as much courage that she could. "I do not need Riddle to fight my battles Lestrange, now kindly remove yourself from my persons and return my wand or their will be repercussions." , she hates how fragile her voice sounds beside the towering Slytherin beater. His physique was almost three times the curly witches tiny form and he could easily have his way with her and with her being wandless she would have to hope her tired body regenerated enough to give him a taste of her wild magic or she would have to solely rely on her sharp nails and teeth to fend off the racist git.

" I can see why he's so obsessed with you Granger. You're awfully pretty for your sordid bloodline. Not to mention your quite the fiery little minx, even with you being all alone right now… No Riddle or Potter to protect you. Tell me princess are you afraid of me? Don't bother lying I can smell your fear through your enticing cinnamon scent.", he whispers this as he continues to push her body against the heavy cold stone. Making sure to cover her body so she could not attack his more sensitive area. Lestrange rubs his finger through her curly hair as he smiled sinisterly at the predicament he has created. Hermione is disgusted with herself as she shivers in fear, she struggles to get out of his grasp but he old grabs her arms and pushes her into the rough stone.

" What do you want Lestrange?", Hermione grits through the pain as her head throbs from the impact created from his quick attack. She was scared and felt that she was not holding up to her noble houses name. The dark wizard looks over her body with a disgusted hunger before running his fingers over her exposed collar bone and the few scratches that her hair did not cover up. He licks his thumb, tasting her blood and Hermione soon grows nauseated from the violent pain in her head and the sight of Lestrange tasting her blood like some rabid animal.

" I'm simply here to tell you to leave Riddle alone. He may not know what's good for him, but I'm here to make sure that my leaders precious bloodline is not sullied… no matter how captivating you may seem now. You are simply a fleeting moment in his life, a mere hobby for my bored master.", Lestrange whispers in Hermione's ear while pulling her hair back violently and exposing her tawny neck to the pale moonlight that leached through the hidden alcove. Hermione whimpers at the pain before mustering her energy and slamming her left knee into his groin with a successful impact. Lestrange doubles over in pain before stumbling back into the hallway with a shriek of pain.

" You fucking bitch! I will show you to strike your betters.", he raises her arm to hit Hermione however it's at this time that a sinewy frame appears and with a flick of his wand Lestrange is thrown across the room into the tapestry of a group of twelfth century sleeping witches, who are startled at the impact and shout their discomfort at being awoken. Hermione stumbles out of the alcove to see Blaise Zabini holding a growling Lestrange from his collar and shaking the pale man with quiet fury.

" What do you think you are doing Lestrange?" , Zabini says cleary as his eyes shimmer with disgust at his fellow housemate. Lestrange laughs as blood dribbles from his pale lip.

" Relax Zabini, Granger and I were just having a little chat about her new position in our leader's reign. Weren't we _princess_?", he turns his dark eyes to Hermione's before blowing a mocking kiss towards her shaken form in twisted merriment.

" Give me my wand back Lestrange", Hermione says with vile defense. She felt absolutely disgusting for allowing Lestrange the chance to feel her body without her consent and she held the tears back that were mere seconds away from falling from her hazel eyes. She simply refused to cry in front of these dark men. Zabini huffs in disgust before slamming his housemate violently into the cobblestoned floors and patting his pocket before finding Hermione's wand and throwing the ivy wood towards her direction. Hermione catches her wand and instantly feels safer. She wanted to curse the pureblood git into oblivion but restrains herself from such actions. Lestrange giggles hysterically at Zabini's involvement before pushing the dark-skinned Italian wizards from his body and rising before dusting his robes off and wiping the blood from his split lip with a gleam of insanity.

" If you ever touch Granger again I will personally make sure your life is ended before Riddle even gets a chance. Do you understand Lestrange?", Zabini raises his wand towards the tall wizard with a look of absolute disgust on his beautiful features. Hermione is shocked that Zabini is being so protective and she watches the altercation with silent observation. Lestrange spits on the ground and raises his wandless hands to his side laughing as he says, " Relax Zabini, I told you we were just having a civil conversation. How do you ever expect her to be comfortable with the dark side if she never gets a taste of it first hand?", he turns his dark eyes to the curly witch before continuing " It seems that you have many Slytherin protectors… they won't always be around however little princess. Now go run to your master and tell him about our entertaining conversation. See you at tomorrows Quidditch practice Zabini." , and with that the vile Lestrange bows in another mocking manner before stuffing his hands in his pocket and whistling off towards the Slytherin dungeons with a light step in his gait.

Zabini turns to Hermione with softened eyes as he viewed her disheveled appearance. " Are you okay Miss Granger? Did he give you these wounds?", Zabini heals her scratches from the Blacks table with a flick of his wand before putting his robbed cloak around her small frame. Hermione shakes his arms off in anger as tears begin to fall freely from her tired eyes.

" I was completely able to handle the situation Zabini. I did not need your help you know?", Hermione says through the thick tears before handing back his robe and heading towards her quarters on the sixth floor. " Yes it sure seemed like you were handling the situation just fine", he says sarcastically, following the bristled witch to her domain. Hermione turns around with annoyance before softening at the dark-skinned wizards quiet and calculating demeanor. " hank you Zabini but I have to fight my own battles or they will never respect me.", she says softly. Zabini simply nods his head before continuing to follow her.

They walk silently to the sixth floor, thankfully passing no more obstacles before finally arriving at the ivy tapestry into Hermione's room. Zabini patiently waits while Hermione mutters her password before bowing and wishing her goodnight.

" Zabini…", she whispers and the dark-skinned wizard turns around with a raised eyebrow. Hermione chews on her lip, obviously battling with what to say before saying in a soft tone. "Please… dont tell Riddle about tonight?...I… I can handle Lestrange. He just caught me off guard and the scratches were from an earlier predicament of my own folly", although her voice is calm her eyes silently plead with Zabini and he softens his demeanor at her vulnerability before nodding and turning towards the exit.

Hermione takes a deep shuttered breath before entering her room and crying at her lapse of judgment. She knew this journey with Riddle would be full of trials and those that were opposed to her position.

This was a lesson on that matter and she vowed to never be this weak again.

She vowed to play the game better than any pureblood ever would.


	15. Saturday Morning Tea

**Saturday Morning**

Hermione Granger stretched her lithe body as she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She felt better since her assault last night. After long exhausting cry and cuddling a cranky Crookshanks was all, she needed to feel like her normal self. She was not going to allow Harry, Lestrange or any wizard for that matter make her feel so helpless again. Innfact she'd rather die in the most painful way than experience that kind of helplessness again. Hermione forced herself to leave her warm bed and groaned as she headed to her personal bathroom to take a long and searing hot shower before starting her duties as head girl on this frosty November Saturday.

Hermione returns to her room to find Tom Riddle sitting by the fireplace with a purring Crookshanks in his lap. The latter was currently enjoying the attention he was receiving as he purred delicately in the pale man's lap, the pale beauty absently stroked the thick orange fur of Crookshanks as he was poured over an ancient book on advanced runes. The Slytherin heir looked quite comfortable in her room and she could not help but laugh at the unlikely pair. Her two favorite creatur werees all cozy by her fireplace. Tom looks up from his book with a raised eyebrow before pushing the half kneazle from his lap. Crookshank hisses at the unexpected turn of events before trotting off towards the common room the two shared. Tom's slowly eyes Hermione's choice of attire, a silken robe before placing his book down beside the cherry wood side table.

"Did you enjoy your shower lioness? You were in there forever." he comments before conjuring a light breakfast from thin air. Hermione sits down and pours them both tea before staring back at the handsome man before her.

" Yes, well it takes awhile to detangle my hair. What are you doing in my room Riddle? Have you never heard of privacy?", she teases while stirring her lemon tea. Tom chuckles at her fiery demeanor.

" There is no privacy when it comes to us my dear. How was last night's dinner with Potter and your adopted family my volatile queen ", Riddle asks with a blank face, he takes in her subtle discomfort with a raised eyebrow before grabbing a blueberry scone and butter.

" How did you know where I was Riddle?", she asks. She knew he knew about her blow up last night and he knew she did. How he knew what went on at her adopted home, she would have to figure out. However, what she really wanted to know was if Riddle knew about Lestrange and her altercation last night?. Did Zabini keep his word or was Riddle's dark demeanor too much to risk? She is puled from her thoughts as eyed the man before her with suspicion

" I always know where you are and what you are doing my dear", he comments, as if this was a well-known thing among the two.

" Yes, well that's not creepy at all", Hermione scoffs sarcastically.

", Hmm that's a new one. I've been called brilliant, scary, enigmatic...even a monster...but creepy has never been an adjective to describe me.", he stares at Hermione with a somber expression. Hermione laughs before running her finger through his hair, messing his perfect back waves.

" Well you haven't really talked to many Gryffindors now have you? We...well they have quite a few unpleasant words to describe the heir of Slytherin", she teases while trying to maintain her laughter at Tom Riddle grumpily trying to smooth his hair over.

" Yes well Gryffindors are known for their brash sense of judgment, so there's no surprise there. Now hurry up and eat and we can still have a couple of hours to study before we must go to the first Quidditch game of this dreadful season.", he says sternly while finishing his own breakfast with slow bites.

Hermione bites her lip, thinking of her next plan of action before finally setting down her cup of tea. She then heads to the open door leading to the common room and closes it softly and turning around as she drops her silk robe to the ground. The light periwinkle fabric fluters to the ground like silken flower petals. Tom takes in her curvaceous body with a silent crave before placing his own cup of tea down.

" I do not want to study right now Riddle… I want you to take me. Right here... right now. Unless you are not up for the challenge that is?", she walks slowly to her soft bed with her hand on her hip. Her bare nipples were puckered from the cold air and her core tingled at the look of hunger etched on Tom Riddle's face. He slowly stands up before heading towards her leggy form.

" My are you just a naughty vixen today Miss Granger?" , he runs his pale finger over her golden skin before pinching her pebbled nipple tightly. She takes in a sharp breath and smiles coyly at his advances.

" I can be naughty Riddle...if that's what you want?" , she bites her lip awkwardly, not really use to dirty talk but wanting to please him nonetheless. Tom chuckles darkly before placing his lips to her freckled ear while also loosening his green tie and black button up.

" What I want is to fuck you so hard that you think about me all day. That you are unable to focus on anything else but the absent feel of my cock. How does that sound, Miss Granger? I can always just stick to our usual slow lovemaking if my little Gryffindor isn't ready?

Hermione's stomach flutters but she looks at Riddle with a playful look filled with challenge. Tom accepts the unspoken word with an inky look filled with promised pleasures and pain.

Tom grabbed Hermione by the throat and tossed her onto her back, yanking her to the edge of the mattress by her ankles. Standing beside the bed, he slammed himself deep inside of her without preamble.

It was wild, savage fucking.

she cried out in surprise and more arousal than she'd ever felt. Gripping the sheets, she screamed his name while her body bucked.

His fingers hauled the curly witch back onto his cock with massive force. Sliding into Hermione as far as possible. His growls echoed off the walls while he mastered her pussy.

Hermione submitted him to him fully, letting him ravage her body. Because it was his. she was his.

His left hand returned to rest against her throat, the insinuation clear while he continued slamming into Hermione. His other hand became a blur on her slicked clit.

All she could do was scream and thrash. Completely mindless except for the feel of his hands and his cock.

He kissed Hermione hard, silencing her and forcing his tongue into her mouth. Then he grounded his hips into hers and tore his mouth away, grunting, "Come for me, Little lioness."

When he dug deep and grounded again, his hand at her golden throat, tightening slightly, Hermione's whole body arched up to him and froze. The orgasm ripped through her like a tidal wave. Inside, Hermione felt his rod of steel pummeling her. Outside, her body felt boneless.

Somehow, her eyes were still open, and she caught his smirk.

He didn't let up for a second. If possible, he slammed into her even harder. Deeper.

She let go of all thought process then except that she was floating and being held to earth by him. Whimpering and her cheeks burning. A warmth filled Hermione's chest as he continued to brutally claim his witch.

Hermione's legs hung limply over the side, flopping against the mattress and box spring. Tom's lower half wouldn't let Hermione move an inch while above, his left hand continued to secure Hermione's neck. To make matters worse, his right hand had moved to stroke her hip seductively. A complete contrast to everything else he did.

"I'm going to break you before filling you with my cum," he says gutturally, his eyes were animalistic as he took in her moans with an insatiable hunger.

Hermione's whole body was shaking...and she was unsure if it was from her continual orgasms or Riddle's dirty words. Moaning, her arms flailed, trying to hit him in her frustration. she doesn't know if she wanted him to stop or keep going. Hermione's brain wasn't working.

The pressure on Hermione's neck lets up. He easily caught her wrists and pinned them to the bed above her head. And then with his body angled, his cockhead sliding up directly, he continued to stroke her G-spot.

"Yes!" Hermione's cry ended in a long hiss. A surge of fresh arousal and energy shot through Hermione with his sudden restraint, her body arching against his.

He smiled down at her, quickly conjuring a velvet black cord and binding Hermione's arms, using the soft cord to tie her wrists, leaving her the helpless one under him. His left hand held the knotted cluster while his right returned to rubbing her clit.

"Call me master, lioness" , he purred with a guttural voice, his eyes were dark with hungry lust.

It was too much. Hermione thrashed but was unable to get away from his touch. So she screamed, "Fuck you, Riddle!"

Tom stopped moving suddenly and raised his eyebrows. His voice was eerily calm when he said, "What was that sweetheart?"

Gritting her teeth, her eyes narrowed, she hissed, "Fuck. You. Riddle."

He grabbed Hermione by her curly hair and yanked her onto knees, her hands still tied and his cock sliding out in the process. "That was a mistake."

she grunted as he jerked Hermione around. Thankful for even a moment of respite against the torture on her pussy. Even though Hermione's punishment would most definitely be more severe.

"Count them all out and there better be a master in your vocabulary or I do not mind doing this all night for I shall enjoy this regardless of how the night ends," he barked behind Hermione before pushing her onto the vast bed. Then his hand came down hard, once on each ass cheek.

Hermione's scream was shrill, but she obeyed. "One! Two! Master!"

Twice more, he brought it down. "You're going to learn your lesson now, aren't you?"

"Three! Four!" she could almost feel him smirking at her. She bit her lip.

Twice more, again. "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

Hermione's jaw hurt from clenching it, Hermione's voice croaking. "Five. Six. ye-yes, master!"

He hit Hermione again. "I'm going to gag you after this and fuck you until you scream."

"Seven."

Then he touched Hermione's clit.

"AGHHHH!"

He let go only to swat once more. "Beg for what you want and don't forget to say thank you for the attention."

"Eight!" Hissing and panting now, she barely managed to add, "Thank you, master!"

Another smack had Hermione jerking forward. "I said beg, pet."

"Nine… please master!" she squeezed her eyes shut. Cringing. Waiting. But he released her.

She felt the heat of him behind her again. The shift in the air right before his hand made contact with her rear end.

Before Hermione's scream could escape, he shoved a ball gag into her mouth. "Spread your legs."

"TeMmmdfh!" she was in too much shock to obey now. And this time, she did see his smirk because he leaned down to her face when he secured the strap of the gag over her head.

Then he yanked the witches legs open, grabbed her hair, and shoved Hermione's face sideways into the mattress.

She sighed from the burning on her rear. Practically feeling it throb. Letting it seep into her, the pain turning to pleasure.

Slowly, he pushed his cock into Hermione, his moan dragging out with the process until he was fully seated. He paused and rubbed her clit. Then he began fucking her hard. Pressing her back down. Riding her center masterfully.

Choking and gasping, she clawed at the bed. Trying to get away from him.

He paused and retied Hermione's hands behind her back with the velvet rope now. Once secured, he tugged on the binding, dragging the moaning witch back to the edge of the bed and pressing her head into the bed again so her ass was raised. And then he smacked Hermione there. Even harder than before.

She tried thrusting her ass back at him in defiance. Daring him to keep spanking her.

And the bastard accepted Hermione's silent challenge, matching the rhythm with his fucking.

Beneath her cheek, strands of curly hair stuck to her face. She tried to focus on breathing despite each pass of air felt like sandpaper on Hermione's throat.

Tom grabbed the binding on her hands again and pulled Hermione back on him even harder.

"Come for me. Beg for what you want."

Slobbering against the mattress, every part of Hermione shook. Hermione's ass was on fire. her pussy pulsed around his cock, betraying her. His hips moved even faster now, making her scream every time he smashed into her raw skin. He was demolishing Hermione piece by piece. Just as he'd promised. Hermione mumbled against the gag when he moved her forward and knelt on the bed behind her trembling body, changing the angle of his descent. His cock jabbed her G-spot repeatedly now. her scream of release cut off as she jerked still, pushing it away, somehow holding it off but seeing stars as a result. her fingers reached blindly out to him and finding only air.

"Frmm me..."

He flipped the strap off her head, and the gag fell out of Hermione's mouth. Yanking her hair back, he glared down into her face. "What was that, little lioness?"

The vision of him swam before Hermione's watery eyes, and her words were still a mumble. "Fu- fuck...me...master"

He smiled at Hermione and shoved her face down before he dragged her to the edge of the bed again. Lifting and holding her right leg up so that she was twisted at the waist, he pounded into her sideways. "Come!"

And she did. Screaming into the sheet and her hands fisted at her lower back, Hermione's left leg shook beneath her. It felt like he was ripping her apart inside. Stretching her so only his cock could satisfy the little witch.

There was a single slap on her clit while he kept rocking into Hermione.

Gurgling now, she wiped her mouth on the sheet. Smelling her cum from before. His sweat. All of it making Hermione moan.

"Please, Riddle." The emotions became too much for Hermione. she felt faint.

"Please what, Little lioness?"

"Please stop, Riddle. Come in me and stop."

"What was that?"

"That feels so goood." she doesn't know if he heard through the sobs, but she still said it. "Fuck!"

He pulled out, cursed under his breath, and then slid back in. Fucking Hermione furiously for a couple of more strokes, he finally came with a howl. "Oh, fuck yes! Fuck yes, Hermione!"

Broken, Hermione's body just lay there, a vessel for his hot release. His body continued to shake over Hermione, her leg now braced on the bed under him and her hands trapped between his stomach and her back. And then suddenly, the constant tremors stopped. His hand on her leg disappeared. His gasp was loud followed by the sound of a guttural growl "Fuck, that's good."

A wave of relief made Hermione shudder and moan long and loud. Then the sting in her ass registered from his body still pressing against her. His cock throbbed inside before he started to pull it out, the movement also releasing her leg. And just her fucking luck, she came again.

"Oh oh, Tom!," she mumbled when she could speak.

He fell on the bed facing his witch, gasping. "Good, little lioness."

she groaned and gasped for breath...a feeling of emptiness washing over Hermione. "Riddle?"

"Mmm?"

"Um..." she wiggled to get her legs up onto the bed again but failed, awkwardly tumbling to the floor instead with a grunt. she rolled onto her side on the carpet and curled her knees up to her chest, shivering. "Argh. Can you please untie my hands?"

He was by her side a moment later, quickly releasing Hermione. Then he was cradling the tired witch in his arms, kissing Hermione's forehead while he sat them both back on the bed. "Such a good witch for me."

Curled against his warm body, she whimpered. "My bottom hurts, Riddle. And my core."

He smoothed Hermione's hair over her forehead and rocked Hermione back and forth. "I'm sorry, Little lioness I believe I lost control for a bit."

She nuzzled against his chest, her senses slowly returning. As the rush dissipated, Hermione's body began shuddering more. Tom pulled the comforter around the two and tilted Hermione's chin up with his knuckle, kissing her lips softly. He scooted them around so they were lying down on our sides, facing each other.

Hermione smiled against his lips, opening for him when he teased with his tongue. They both moaned, and he rolled Hermione onto her back, his body half covering her sweat soaked frame. Hermione reached up to run her fingers through his black hair. Little ripples of pleasure spread out when his fingers caressed Hermione's hip and waist. When he slid his hand up Hermione's back and held her head, his other arm slipping under her...cradling Hermione into his body. Then Hermione was lost again while he kissed her passionately.

"Tonight the inner circle will formally meet their queen", he rasped before returning to her swollen lips.

She wanted this for all eternity.


	16. The Inner Circle Meeting

Ugh guys sorry for the late post, I just have not been so motivated to update this story but I'm trying. Maybe you guys can help me out! Reviews and ideas are welcomed! After this chapter, the story is really going to pick up and you will begin to understand Riddle's motive.

* * *

 **Head Girl Quarters**

Hermione Granger knew her house to be very brash. They were not one to forget a prank, especially one from the Slytherins. She was, however, quite surprised that they waited weeks before enacting their revenge.

The Quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw ended prematurely when the entire Slytherin team ( besides Zabini and Malfoy) ended up in a very messy situation. Hermione Granger cringes at the memory of the mess that covered the Quidditch pitch. Feces was everywhere as a majority of the Slytherin team could not seem to control their bowels. It was quite a disgusting prank that the Gryffindors created, They must have created wards covering the viewers (besides the Slytherins of course) from being splattered with human refuse. Thankfully Riddle agreed to sit with Hermione in the Gryffindor's section or they would have surely been covered in the mess like the majority of his ambitious house was. It was utter chaos once literal shite began to explode from the players like Bubotuber pus, the entire school seemed to be in a panic as they watched in fear as the Slytherin Quidditch team flew around expelling waste from both ends.. Madame Hooch was completely furious at the ill turn of events that she ended the game before more damage could be done. Hermione feared that the Slytherins were surely going to retaliate with extreme violence at the defilement of their proud house. Just more stress added to her head girl duties she groaned before staring at her form in the oval mirror in her quarters.

Right now, however, she needed to focus on the night before her. She smoothes over the long velvet blood red robe that graced her figure perfectly. The robe was left for her to find along with a note graced in Tom's elegant writing

 _Malfoy will retrieve you at midnight, be dressed and ready. There's no backing out now my lioness._

 _-TMR_

Hermione's skin shivers when her clock strikes midnight. She takes one more look at her swathed form before taking a deep breath and heading towards her common quarters to await Draco Malfoy. She imagined all the ways this night could turn out. She admitted that she was deathly curious about these infamous meetings. But was she ready for this? Tom Riddle was quite right, there was no turning back after this. There was no way he would let her return to her normal safe life after viewing one of his meetings… she was quite sure that he wouldn't let her go back either way.

* * *

True to Riddle's note, Malfoy was already waiting in the quarters to retrieve Hermione. The pureblood aristocrat was laying on the couch and arises when the curly witch approaches with nervousness. He looks at her robe, similar to his plain one besides the smooth red fabric that painted her form before rising and bowing deeply, a mischievous smile etched on his pale face as he reached out his arm for her to grab.

" Ahh, there you are. You aren't nervous are you Granger?", Malfoy asks with a smile on his face. Hermione swallows the lump in her throat before replying, " I'm not nervous Malfoy...just a little wary about tonight's events. I'm afraid my imagination has been going quite rampant with how tonight will turn out.", she grabs his clothed arm and follows Malfoy through the dark corridors of Hogwarts.

" Do not be afraid Granger. There will just be lots of threats and torture, perhaps a bit of training. You wanted to see Riddle in his element...well prepare to see your boyfriend unrestrained." , Malfoy replies gravely.

The rest of the journey was followed by silence. They soon approach the damp basement and turn left past the Slytherins dorm rooms to a blank stone wall that was etched with subtle tree branches. Hermione would have never noticed the different stonework if it wasn't for the Draco's Lumos. He stops in front of the stone. He raises his sleeve and places a tattooed arm to the cold surface. Hermione notices a snaked skull before Malfoy quickly covers his arm.

" What's that on your arm Malfoy?", she asks suspiciously.

" Riddle will explain when he's ready Granger… for now, just observe the path you've decided to walk," he says gravely.

With that, the stone slowly erodes away to a cold dark tunnel that was packed with dirt. Malfoy turns to Hermione with dark eyes. " It's now or never Granger… you can go back to a normal life, but once you walk through this tunnel you will never be rid of him. Choose wisely...please", Malfoy pleads, his eyes were filled with worry while the rest of his face was blank of emotion. Hermione shivers once more as she stares down the dark path into darkness.

 _Was she ready for this? Was she ready to throw away her old life? Her old mundane life of following rules and staying in line? Was she ready to be Riddles entirely?_

Hermione shakes off the apprehension. and raises her head with grace before stepping through the stone archway into the dark corridor.

" Let's go see why you guys are so scared of Riddle, shall we?" , and with that, the golden lioness walks into the night.

* * *

 **Forbidden Forest.**

 **Dark Lord**

Tom Riddle was never one to allow disorder in his rank. He was particular about certain things and disarray in his very inner circle was one such matter he would not accept. Alas, being under the very irritating nose of Albus Dumbledore and Hogwarts made enacting such balance back into his ranks quite difficult. _Not for long however, soon they will graduate and enter the wizarding world. He would have no setbacks then._ Tom glances over his inner circle with a mask of indifference. Many were valuable assets that would lead him too long term success, much like their dead ancestors before them. Tom knew that many would eventually have to be slaughtered when they served their purpose, but for now, he would train his inner circle to fear no one but their master.

Tom stares at his watch in slight irritancy before taking his position on the black wooden throne he conjured for his narcissistic taste. The inner circle stayed kneeled in complete silence as he awaited his queen and his Malfoy. He knew Hermione would show, he knew that her curiosity would not allow her timid side to stray for long. He was quite upset that he has not made much progress with the book, however. She had to be willing to activate the ancient tome for any of his tedious planning to come into fruition. Riddle was a patent man when it came to Hermione Granger, however, even the Slytherin heir had his limits.

It's not long before Hermione and Malfoy finally enter the secluded clearing deep in the Forbidden Forest. The tiny frame of Hermione was noticeable next to the arrogant stride of Malfoy, the latter quickly bows to Hermione before walking to his spot in the circle and kneeling low. Hermione takes off her hood and stares at the eight kneeling figures before walking towards the silent mask of Tom Riddle.

" Hello Riddle, quite clever to have meetings in the obscurity of the Forbidden Forest. How did you find the hidden pathway leading to the forest?", she shivers as the cold breeze gently caress her body. Tom Riddle observes his witch with cold eyes before smiling softly at her curiosity. He arises from his black throne of twisted wood and walks towards the curly witch before outstretching his arm for her to grab.

" Let's just say someone very dear to me showed me this secret area long go, the vast trees secure this area from foes although I do suppose the wards I put up years ago are still holding up quite well.", he whispers to her before placing his lips to her golden skin with a look of glee. Before Hermione can ask more on the matter he continues.

" You are late and I will not allow tardiness to these meetings, although it is your first one so I will not punish you...perhaps a personal lesson later tonight will suffice.", Tom whispers into her freckled ear before leading her towards the black throne. Hermione's bottom tingles at the threat and her mind wanders to earlier morning tea. She stays silent however, a little apprehensive to mouth off Riddle in this unknown environment. She told herself she was here to simply observe. Riddle smirks at her silence before reaching for his pale wand.

" Ahh, the golden lioness is a loss for words? I must admit it's quite refreshing compared to that mouth of yours...now what's missing here? Oh yes.", he swishes his wand quickly and the ground next to his throne and a sycamore tree of white wood emerges from the ground with twisted branches before forming into an elegant white throne that matched his very own black one. He leads Hermione to the base and extends his arm towards the newly conjured seat with a raised eyebrow. Hermione stares at the new structure with stilled breath before running her fingers over the smooth wood. She sits down and stares at Tom with quiet eyes full of questions. Tom found he enjoyed this speechless side of Hermione Granger, he smirked because she has seen nothing yet.

" Perfect", he says before turning to the circle of kneeling followers with cold eyes once more. " Arise", he says and the eight hooded figures rise simultaneously with silence. Tom Riddle walks to the center of the circle and paces the vast area as he eyed the clothed forms in silence.

" Miss Granger this is my inner circle, the ever so lucky mortals that I have chosen to lead my ranks. Fear, not my dear, I have over forty other followers sprinkled throughout the school and wizarding community however, they are not important enough to be here. For now, you will meet my lieutenants and generals of my ever-growing army. Some may find themselves disposable in the future, but for now, they are all quite valuable." , he finishes his monologue and stops in front of the tallest figure, he motions for the cloaked form to remove his hood. Blaise Zabini gracefully removes his hood before bowing quickly to his master.

" Miss Granger as you know, this is Zabini. He is quite useful for covert operations, he has an uncanny ability to blend into any crowd and his connections in Italy and Germany are quite valuable. He is one of my second in command, after you, of course, my dear.", Tom glances towards Hermione's perched form and the witch nods her head in understanding. Riddle smirks before walking towards the next figure, a slightly smaller frame. The figure turns out to be Psyche Black, the witch was of waifish frame and had bright silver hair that was cut in a pixie hairstyle that fit her elfish features. She bows quickly before rising and staring towards Hermione Granger with vacant eyes. Tom Riddle flicks his eyes to his Hermione's startled eyes. He smirks at her shocked expression.

" Oh yes Miss Granger, my growing reign reaches to other magical schools.", he licks his lips suggestively and Hermione Granger cannot help but roll her eyes at his bragging.

" Psyche Black, as you know is Sirius Black's niece. She and her brother will be introduced as sixth year transfers from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. You two have only met at formal functions since Miss Black has confirmed to me that her father Regulus Black does not get along much with your adopted father...am I correct Psyche?"

" Yes my Lord.", the waifish witch mutters before bowing again. Tom Riddle stares at her with dark eyes. " Yes, well that will be changing. Psyche Black will be your closest confidant Miss Granger ;and not because you two are the only women in my inner circle. I ensure you that you can confide in her without worry. She will not lead you astray. Miss Black is a newly discovered seer and is quite skilled at her prophecies. She is highly valued in my reign." Riddle pats her silver hair before moving onto the more large frame beside her. The figure removes his hood and a tall gorgeous man of rippled muscles and long ink back hair stares back. His aura was bright and airy as he bows deeply before rising and giving Hermione a quick mischievous wink. Tom Riddle rolls his eyes at the wild man before saying.

"This fool is Eros Black, as you know he is Psyche's twin brother. Ironic since they are complete opposites in looks and demeanor. Wheres Psyche is a well trained and mature follower...Eros Black is quite unpredictable at times and foolish." , Riddle stares at the dark-haired man who smiles at the insult. Riddle raises his eyebrow with a blank look before continuing. " Although he has much growing up to do, Eros is a quite skilled wizard at battling and is surprisingly good at following orders. He would have been disposed of long ago if not for these very reasons", Riddle says darkly before brushing a fallen leaf from his back velvet suit.

" I live to serve you dark lord", Eros says before smiling with a toothy grin and covering his hood again like the two before him. Riddle sneers as he walks in front of the next figure. The face of Draco Malfoy appears and the platinum blonde wizard bows quickly before staring at the forest floor. Tom Riddle flicks his wand and the blonde man falls to the ground in a shriek of ill contained pain. Tom Riddle keeps the Cruciatus curse on full effect as he turns to a white-faced Hermione, her fingers were digging into the wood as she watched in horror as Malfoy contorted on the ground in extreme pain. She raises her frantic eyes to Tom's cold ones in confusion.

" As you know this is Draco Malfoy, he is far too soft due to his silver spoon upbringing, I'm hoping once we leave these institutional halls he will eventually become the dark wizard I need. He is quite useful due to the Malfoy name only and thankfully for him, he is the only heir produced from his prestigious line.", Riddle ends his slow rant with a flick of his wand and the silver wizard groans in pain before rising stiffly and bowing deeply. Riddle watches as Malfoy falls back in line with a blank look.

" Do you know why I did that Mister Malfoy?", Tom asks bluntly. The pureblood nods his head before saying with a well-controlled voice.

" Yes my lord, because I was late retrieving Miss Granger. I thank you for the correction and strive to become a better dark wizard for you master.", Draco's voice rasps before he bows again and replaces his hood in a stiff manner. Riddle nods his head and walks toward the next figure who turned out to be Rosier. The brown haired wizard bows and stares off into space like the well-trained wizard he was.

" Evan Roser Jr will be inheriting his father's black market for dark wizard object quite soon. Have you prepared your father's unsuspected death upon graduation Rosier?", Tom asks darkly and the brown-haired man nods solemnly.

" Yes my lord. My father will find his demise on his next journey to China, I will have a complete briefing ready upon the next meeting if you will be so merciful and allow me more time?" Rosier's voice is slightly cracked and Tom smiles at the wizard's uncomfortable task.

" I suppose I can grant you until next month's meeting Rosier, do not disappoint me or I will make Malfoy's torture look like children's play."

" Yes master"

" Excellent, now onto Nott.",Tom says before walking towards Theodore Nott who bowed quickly like the others before staring quickly at the vast tree before him.

" Nott is another great addition to my ranks. He is quite intelligent as you know Miss Granger, having many classes with the bright wizard. He is also great at following orders without moral question" Tom says as he walks towards the next muscled form. Romulus Lestrange removes his black hood and bows deeply towards Riddle, refusing to lock eyes with Hermione. Tom Riddle glances at Hermione Granger who had a hard gaze towards the pale wizard. She quickly glances towards the covered form of Blaise Zabini before returning her eyes to Tom's green ones. Riddle raises his eyebrow at the subtle tension before continuing his formal introduction.

" Ahh yes Lestrange, the wild card in my ranks. He is a devout follower that sometimes needs correction isn't that right Lestrange?"

Romulus Lestrange licks his lips before bowing again. " Yes my lord, I am irrefutably yours to form into the perfect follower, master." he quickly glances at Hermione before nodding to Riddle and placing his hood upon his raven black hair. Riddle stares at the pale man in front him with silent contempt before walking towards the center of the circle.

" Yes well, now that I have introduced my inner circle it is time for-"

" What about the last person Riddle?", Tom is interrupted when Hermione finally speaks for the first time since her ascension. Riddle smiles at her question before flicking his eyes to the tallest and slimmest form, whose hood was still covered.

" Ahh yes, my first in command. I fear I am not ready to reveal this person's true nature to you, Miss Granger. I must be able to fully trust your discretion, my dear.", Riddle says slowly and the curly witch stares in curiosity at who could be the last follower. The shrouded figure bows deeply yet stays submerged under the heavily concealing robes.

'"Now where was I? Oh yes… Now that I have introduced my inner circle to my queen." Tom raises his arms towards Hermione, beckoning her to the center. Hermione rises stiffly and walks towards the center with careful steps. Tom was quite surprised that she was behaving so well and he was going to give her a treat for her obedience.

" Kneel", he orders and his circle kneels before the two in the center. Hermione stares at the eight lower forms with a look of quiet speculation. Riddle grabs her arm and wraps it through his own. He stares at her soft brown freckles that graced her collar collarbone like scattered stars. She stares back at him with watchful eyes, her breath was stilled. Tom realized that she held this same manner when covering a new topic of study she was not familiar with. He smirked subtly, at her observant gaze.

" Miss Granger is mine in every way, she will be respected and feared as you fear myself. She will be treated like royalty and is the most valuable portion of this circle beside myself. Is that understood? , he asks clearly.

" Yes, my lord", the inner circle rings out and Riddle feels Hermione shiver in his arm.

" You will soon learn to respect and fear her for her might...speaking of which." , Riddle's green eyes rove over the circle before stopping in front of Lestrange. " Rise Lestrange and take center, Tom feels Hermione stiffen at the order and he runs his hand through her curly hair before staring back at the wizard as he followed the order.

Tom places his lips to her ear and whispers," You think Zabini would not tell me about last night's events? You will show this boy that you are a force to be reckoned with or I will end his life right here and now for ever thinking he could put his filthy hands on you. Do you understand my queen?." , Tom brushes a soft curl from her collar bone and stares at her startled eyes.

" What do you ...want me to do?", she whispers to Tom breathlessly. He takes in her uncomfortable form before showing a dazzling smile and walking towards Lestrange, who was still kneeling in submission.

" Mr. Lestrange will be helping Miss Granger grow accustomed to torturing, I fear her soft heart must be hardened.", He smiles darkly at the subtle fear that began to grow in Lestrange's black eyes. " Yes, I'm sure you will be a great asset to her training.". Riddle stares at the startled look in Hermione's eyes before walking towards his black throne and raising his toward the center.

" Commence Miss Granger", Tom's clear voice echoes through the silent and cold forest like a death sentence.


End file.
